


Helping The Lost

by Clicheangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bullying, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Dean Winchester, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Self-Harm, Some Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicheangel/pseuds/Clicheangel
Summary: Dean has home and school issues and Mr. Novak is here to help.Dean is only 16-17 here and in 10th grade while Cas is 25 so if you don't like underage don't read.COPIED FROM WATTPAD THIS IS MY STORY





	1. First day

-Cas POV-

Brrrinnngggg  
Brrrinnngggg  
Brrrinnngggg  
My alarm rang repeatedly,  
Today was my first day at Cain Colten high-school, well my first day teaching there. (As an English teacher.)

I am moderately excited. After spending 5 years in college, I finally get to be a teacher. 

After I drag myself out of bed, I start to get ready. I brush my teeth, try- fail to control my messy hair, change my clothes, etc.  
______________________________________

I arrive at Colten highschool 15 minutes early. Over the weekend, the principle, Bobby singer, had all the teachers come in and set up their classrooms. 

I walked into my carefully decorated, minimalist classroom and set down my bag, staring at the empty seats. 

I feel very jittery, I try to ignore it, opening up my bag and retrieving my laptop and schedule. 

I quickly log into my laptop and stare down at the schedule.  
First period: 10th grade, English  
Second period: 9th grade, literature  
Third period: 12th grade, poetry  
Fourth period: lunch break  
Fifth period: 9th grade, english  
Sixth period: 11th grade, english  
Seventh period: 10th grade, study hall 

Seems easy enough.  
______________________________________

At 7:45 students came pouring into my room. 

When everyone sat down I cleared my throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Hello, everyone. My name is Mr. Novak and welcome to English." Jesus, that was bad. "I-" the door opened and a short boy came in, staring down at his feet. He was wearing a large maroon sweater and loose jeans, his back slung over one shoulder. "Sorry I'm late." He provides, looking down. 

I nod, regardless of him not looking at me, "It's alright, you can sit wherever." 

He didn't reply just sitting in the only open seat towards the back of the room.

"Ahem, anyway...as I said I'm Mr. Novak, please call me that." I glance at the back of the class, the boy was still looking down, this time at his desk.  
______________________________________

At the end of first period I started cleaning up my desk, to prepare for next period, when I hear a throat clear, I glance up, through my eyelashes to see the boy from earlier standing in front of me, shifting in place, looking down. "...yes?" 

He looks up. I furrow my eyes rows, he has a black eye and split lip. "I..I'm just here to say sorry again for being late, some kids held me up." He says pushing his glasses up on his face.

"What happened?" I commanded, using my nearly discovered teacher voice. 

The boy- who I have yet to learn the name of... dammit, I forgot attendance... -just smiled sarcastically at me, "Turns out people are still homophobic." 

The boy sighed. "I gotta go, see ya teach," when the boy turned i quickly grabbed his arm, "wait-" he turned around, looking at my hand. "Sorry..." I clear my throat, releasing him. "What's your name?" He tilts his head, scanning my face. "Dean...but shouldn't you know the names of your students?" He says sarcastically.

"I forgot attendance this morning, it is my first day, cut me some slack... And Dean, if those kids bother you again, come to me." 

Dean shook his head. "I've been going here since 6th grade, Novak. I don't need help." He looks down. "Adios, Teach." He through up a peace sign as he exited my class room. 

What  
______________________________________  
°Dean POV°

After first period school seemed to drag on. At lunch, instead of going in the lunchroom, I went outside. I sat in the snow under a tree, I pulled out my torn up sketch book, it was torn up because apparently my dad thinks drawing isn't very manly. 

My hand dragged on the page, lazily forming eyes. "Hey, faggot." I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the tree I'm sitting against. "Go away, Zach." I felt hands wrap around the collar of my shirt, dragging me up from the sitting position. "Zach, stop..." He laughed in my face, throwing me onto the ground. "Why? You gonna cry, faggot?" My hands clench by my side on the ground. "Awh, What's wrong? You're really gonna cry right now?" He laughed, bitterly. 

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole!" I yell, coming to my feet. 

"Oh! Fiesty! That's new!" Zach stepped forward, pushing my back into the tree. "But you really shouldn't talk back to me!" He raised his fist above my head, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Novak holding onto Zach's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Novak pulled Zach off of me, and yanked him in the direction of the building. "Come on, Dean." I almost didn't listen, staying where the tree was, but alas I follow, gathering my sketch book and bookbag from the ground and following Mr. Novak. 

When I got to his side he turned to me, "we are going to the office, and you're gonna tell me what happened." 

I nodded for a second before realizing, "wait," I said quickly when he turned to walk to the office. "Will they...call my parent?" Novak turned, facing me. "Probably...why?" I quickly shook my head. "You can't, I'm okay, Zach was just...kidding, you see?" I looked down. "Please, don't." If Dad knows I didn't stand up for myself he'll-  "Dean," Novak said cautiously. "Why not?" I looked down. "Just, don't please..." 

Novak tilts his head "I don't think that's a good idea, Dean. I'm sorry."  

I shook my head, anxiety coursing through my stomach.

I followed Novak into the office, Zach hanging off his arm. I considered just making a run for it, but that would probably make it worse.  
______________________________________

-Cas POV-

When we got into the office, I informed the receptionist- Meg- what happened and sat Zach down in one for those burgendy chairs and took Dean into the conference room. 

"Tell me what happened, Dean."  

His big green eyes looked straight into mine through his glasses. "I was sitting outside, sketching, and that asshole-" he paused. "Sorry- that...guy, Zach, insulted me, I got upset, and the rest is history..." 

I nod, he's clearly trying to make it not sound like a big deal. 

"Dean, why didn't you want us to call your parent?" 

I see his jaw tighten, his eyes dart to the door. "He- he would be angry." 

I tilt my head, "Why would he be angry, Dean? You didn't do anything," 

Dean smiles sadly. "That's exactly why he will be angry."  
______________________________________


	2. John

-Dean POV- 

Mr. Novak didn't listen.

He called John, and as I suspected- 

He was mad. 

Well, mad was kind of an understatement, We're now sitting in the office with Mr. Novak and Principle Crowley, And Dad is glaring at me in between talking to the teachers. 

"-Mr. Winchester, Understand that Dean didn't do anything wrong-" Mr. Novak started,

"Bullshit he didn't do anything wrong, that kid out there had to have had a reason to start messing with Him."

Novak squinted, staring unflinchingly at Dad. "Dean was minding his own business when Zach came up and started messing with him, sir. I'm guessing he's been bothering Dean for a while considering he just walked up and started pushing him around." 

Dad scoffed, "If that were the case Dean would just stand up for himself, I didn't raise a girl." I dropped my head, I'm not shocked but it's always increasingly embarrassing.

Novak tilted his head, "Maybe he didn't wanna stand up for himself because he was afraid you'd react like this."  
______________________________________

-Cas POV-

I can't blame Dean for fearing his father, the 6'4 burly man was frightening to say the least.

What was more disturbing was Dean's reactions to his father, he flinched whenever his father scoffed or laughed sarcastically and put his head down, refusing to look up. It was clear his father is hard on him, just to what extent?

In the end, we decided to give Zach an ISS and send Dean back to class, I don't think Dean going home right now is such a great idea, despite what Crowley has to say about it.

When I got back to my classroom it was already 5th period, Ms. Braedan was sitting behind my desk (covering for my during her free hour), while the students wrote in their journals.

"I can take it from here, Ms. Braedan," I said, quietly, trying not to disturb the students.

"See you later, Castiel." She smiled and waved as she walked out. There were a couple giggles coming from the back of the room.  
______________________________________

The day seemed to go on forever after Ms. Braedan went back into her classroom the 9th graders decided it was a good time to start being loud. I had to yell 6 times, 6, and it was only 5th period. By 7th period I was exhausted and I'm already tired for tomorrow. Thank god it's study hall last period and I don't have to teach. 

Dean walked into the classroom last just like first period, only this time his head wasn't down and he didn't apologize, just walked to the only open seat which happened to be near my desk this time.  

It was mainly quiet during the class, only light talking from the back of the class. 

-And Dean well,

Dean was asleep, snoring lightly. 

I decided against bothering him, opting to just wake him up at the end of the class. 

_______________________________________________

After i dismissed the rest of the class I shook Dean's shoulder lightly, Even though he slept through me telling the rest of his class they could leave he jumped awake as soon as i touched his shoulder. 

"Sammy- Wha-," He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I apologize, Dean. It's time to go home." He suddenly looked afraid. probably because of his father. "Ah, Alright, Sorry for falling asleep, Novak." 

"I didn't mind much, Dean. It's only the first day and it's not like you had homework." 

Dean shook his head, grabbing his all black backpack and standing up. "Thanks for trying to stand up for me today, even if my old man didn't wanna listen." He looked down sheepishly, nervously picking at a thread on his shirt. 

"What I was saying was true, you know that, correct? You know that you didn't do anything..." 

Dean just ignored my question and started walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Teach." 

_______________________________________________

-Dean POV-

I really wish I didn't have to go home, but I can't leave Sam. My dad is going to beat my ass because of Mr. Novak, the blue-eyed idiot. 

I put both my headphones in blaring whatever random song came up on my phone, I gotta walk over to Sammy's school to get him, and then we go home. Goddammit, I don't wanna go home. Hopefully, John is passed out in that goddamn recliner when we get home because if not, I'm gonna have a rough night. 

It usually doesn't take long to walk to Sam's school, Only about 10 minutes if there aren't many cars on the street, only 6 minutes if I cut through the houses, but that's only when I get out of school late, at least that's what I did last year.

Sam was already outside waiting for me when I got to his school, the little sixth grader walked excitedly towards me, smiling widely. "Hey, Dean!" I put on a brave face, smiling lightly back. "Hey Sammy, How was school?" 

"I met a boy named Gabe, he is a bit odd but nothing I can't handle. I think you'd like him, he already invited me to his birthday party even though his birthday isn't 'til next month..." 

Sam went on about his day for a few minutes, I just nodded along, letting him know I care and I wanna listen... it's not like dad would. "How was your day, Dean? Meet any cute boys?" Sam waggled his eyebrows, trying to smirk mischievously with his prepubescent, chubby face. "One of my teachers are kind of hot but sadly, nope, no boys." Sam just sighs dramatically. I stop abruptly, facing Sam. "Listen, Sammy. Dad had to come to the school today so when we get home, if he is awake, go into your room." 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, worry etched on his face. "Why did dad go to your school?" 

"This kid was picking a fight with me and a teacher caught him... Just- you know the rules, stay out of it, Sam, I'm serious." 

"Okay, Dean, and I'll be ready to leave if it gets too bad." 

"Atta boy, Sammy." 

I know we really shouldn't need a plan for when our dad becomes too violent but if we were unprepared and it happened unexpectedly, we'd be fucked.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh cliffhanger? Maybe? Idk?  
> Next chapter is some more destiel  
> I'll be posting 3 & 4 tomorrow!  
> Adios


	3. John Winchester is Overdramatic

-Dean POV- 

It was extremely quiet when we got home, almost to quiet. The TV's screen was black and all the lights were off, I knew dad was home though, the Impala was parked in the drive way. Sam stays close to me, instead of going to his room as soon as we got home like I asked him to. "Hey, Sam. Dean... We need to have a talk about what happened today." John trailed off, the meaning behind his words clear. 

A glass bottle dropped off of the recliner next to the TV as John stood. "Sammy, go to your room." I say, quietly but quickly. "I promise, if this isn't bad I'll be up in a minute just... be ready to leave if things get to bad." In fear of dad hearing me tell Sam our plan, I whispered it, so quietly my lips barley moved. 

Sam looked at me, worry in his eyes, instead of making it worse and putting up a fight he just ducks his head and runs towards the stairs. 

"H-hey, Dad." I stutter when I'm nervous. "I didn't mean for them to call you today- I just... The teacher made an assumption and- I swear I fought back but- I-"

"Shut up, Dean. I don't care about your excuses. I know what fucking happened. You were being a little fucking fairy and that kid was showing you how to act. I'm not mad at him, I would have don't the same. I just wanna know why you let them call me... You don't think I'd actually care if something happened to you... Do you, Dean?" 

John stepped towards me, his 6'2 body towering over my 5'7 one. 

"N-No, Sir... I told them you where busy but t-they didn't listen, they told me it was mandatory." 

John laughed sarcastically, "oh, boy..." He stopped laughing, face morphing into anger, "You could have done something." 

The first hit landed on my cheekbone, hopefully John isn't too mad... Hopefully. 

After slapping me hard in my face he grabs the collar of my shirt, "You know better, Dean." He spewed, angry. "Don't bother me. Don't concern me with your stupid little issues, just deal with them yourself. You should know that by now." 

He threw me roughly to the ground, kicking my stomach. 

"Woah! You've gained some weight haven't you, Dean?" 

He's evolving to verbal abuse now too apparently. 

He again picked me up by my collar and pushed my back into the wall, "Next time, Don't. Fucking. Call."

If looks could kill I'd be dead, John's face close to mine, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a thin line. 

He threw his fist onto my face again before letting go of my shirt, letting me fall on my ass. There's tears streaming down my kind of bloody face, my eyes tired. Thanks, Dad  
____________________________

The worst part was Sam's face after, the face of guilt, and pain... because I'm in pain. The kids at school talking about it, making assumptions wasn't even as bad as Sam's reaction. The look on his face, like he lost all hope, makes me die a little inside, everytime. I always hate the moment when I open the door to our bedroom and he's waiting, hoping John didn't hurt me and the second he sees my face, he knows. Knows there's no hope for us, for me. 

I keep going for Sammy, If I was a single child I probably would have killed myself a long time ago, but I can't let Sam be alone with him. 

As soon as i open the bedroom door I'm greeted with the look, 

"Dean..." Sam says, unsure. 

"I'm alright, Sammy. It didn't get bad enough to leave, you can put the bag back under the bed." 

Sam's eyes water, walks over to me and squeezes my torso with those long moose arms. 

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll never let him hurt you." 

"I'm not worried about me, Dean." The way he said it sounded so wise, like he was the older, more rational brother. "Sammy, just one more year, just one and we can leave..." 

"How many more beatings until you realize this is wrong?" 

I sigh heavily, dammit, Sammy. "I know it's wrong, we just have to wait one more year, I promise life will get better," 

"How do you know?" Sam asks innocently. 

"Without him, life would be perfect. That's how I know. I know you're smart enough to be a lawyer, like you want and you'll get into whatever college you wanna go to-" 

"I might wanna be something else.." Sam interrupted. "I think I wanna be a childrens therapist... or- or work in CPS... Help kids like us... I think that'd be nice." 

I feel my eyes water, dammit... "Yeah, just... Do whatever... I'll still be proud... I'm gonna go clean up my face and shower, work on your homework, I'll help you when I'm done... Also if dad leaves, Tell me." 

As soon as I got into the bathroom in closed the door and turned on the shower, the shower curtain had a hideous green and red flannel print and the water pressure wasn't great. 

I pulled off the now kind of bloody, maroon long sleeved shirt I wore to school, my very obvious self harm on my shoulder and down my wrist. The worst thing about self harming for me is when people find out. They always blame you. Listen, I know I'm doing it to myself but it's because I can't feel anything else. The days when all I can feel is self hatred and anxiety and I need something else. The second worse things is when your scars are somewhere you can't hide, like on my shoulder. I craved the word failure into my shoulder sometime around last year and when I took Sammy to the beach so many parents stared. Occasionally teen girls that at first checked me out and then scoffed, like it's my fault. 

I try to cut down on the self harm, only doing it when I get triggered or when someone says something about me. Their words sit in my mind all night until the blade comes out. Sometimes when people I don't know see they give me a speech like they know my life "Don't forget God loves you..." And "Don't make a permanent decision because of a temporary problem." Are frequent ones. It's so fucking annoying. 

I pull off the jeans, only a few light scars longer close to the waist band of my boxers. I try not to leave scars but I can't control it everytime. 

I decided to clean up my face after I get out of the shower, it burned the small cuts on my face when I stood under the water.  
______________________

After a quick shower I start cleaning the 3 small cuts on my face, there's one on my eyebrow, one on my lip and one on my cheekbone. I'm thankful John kicked the crap outta my stomach and not my face because the black eye I'm gonna be sporting tomorrow is already enough to get me pulled aside in class. 

My stomach had a big, angry, purple bruise right in the middle, atleast it'll be easy to hide.

I'm worried about what Mr. Novak is going to say tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't try to change my life, fuck up my future plans to leave this shit show... But then again, If Novak says something maybe it'll be over sooner.  
____________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks, people seemed to like it on Wattpad so I was like "maybe ppl will like it on Ao3 too!!" Thanks for the kudos and hits! I rly appreciate it!  
> .adios


	4. Dean Winchester is REALLY gay™

-Cas POV- 

It wasn't concerning that I was worried about Dean. He's a student of mine. regardless of it only being my first day, I'm severely worried. I may be being overdramatic but his father is very intimidating. 

All I know as of right now is- if Dean comes to school with a black eye (framing his pretty green eyes)  tomorrow, I know who did it.   
_____________________________

I tried not to think about Dean until class started. Organizing and reorganizing my schedule and teaching plan for the day mutiple times, trying to keep my mind off of the short, green-eyed boy. 

After a short 20 minutes of waiting for my first period class- Dean's class to come in, the tenth grade finally started piling into the class. 

After 5 minutes of waiting for the last students to come in, Dean didn't show. I quickly did attendance and started the lesson.

About 15 minutes into Rambling on about the meaning of whatever Mark Twain poem the students I made read, Dean came in. 

"Sorry I'm late, teach." Dean smirked, but his eyes told a different story. 

His left eye had a blue and black ring around it, his lip had a cut on it and his face was swelled in some places. 

Instead of calling him out in the middle of class I just nodded and let him go to his seat in the back. After he sits he sets his head in his desk and ignores my teaching.   
___________________________________

At the end of first period I told Dean to stay back, he rolled his eyes and sat on one of the desks in the front. 

After the last students exited the class I shut the door, walking towards the desk Dean was sitting in. 

"What happened to your face Dean?" I tried to keep my voice as stable and calm as possible, in fear of scaring him, 

"Listen, teac-" Dean started, his eyes narrowed. 

"No, Dean. I want you to tell me." Using my teacher voice isn't as efficient as I had hoped, Dean just leans back in the chair, setting his arms on his desk. 

"How is that any of you business?" Dean maintained eye contact, trying to intimidate me,

"Because I'm worried about you, the way your father responded to you being in the office yesterday, regardless of why you were in there, if you don't tell me I fear I'm gonna have to assume the worst and I might have to tell someone, Dean." 

Dean's eyes widened, then his facade came up, blocking any emotion.

He just smirked and raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "I fell." 

"How did you fall on somebody's hand? Don't lie to me, Dean." Dean once again rolled his eyes, sighing bitterly.

"I. Fell." He stood up, grabbing his backpack. "I'm gonna be late for second period, teach."   
_________________________________

I decided to just leave Dean alone for know, I am planning to pull him aside last period to apologize. I would have liked for him to be honest with me but he doesn't know me, and I understand. If it is his father hurting him it could potentially embarrass him if that's what is happening.   
________________________________

At the end of the day I was again already exhausted for tomorrow

As soon as all the students exited (I stopped Dean who tried to flee) I sit Dean down in the same desk he was in earlier in the day. 

"Dean, I apologize for being forward earlier, I just don't want one of my students to be getting hurt. If you need anything, really anything, feel free to come to me. I'll try not to pry anymore, but I can't promise anything... That's all I needed, Have a good evening, Dean." 

There was a beat of silence, Dean momentarily stunned. 

"Thanks... uh, Hope you have a good day, teach." Dean said as he exited the classroom.   
__________________________________  
-Dean POV- 

Is it bad I actually believed Mr. Novak when he said if I needed anything to talk to him? I mean I know I can he is a teacher but he seemed so... Genuine. I probably won't say anything to him though. I don't know if I trust him... There's something about those blue eyes that just screams suspicious... Or beautiful but I don't remember I got distracted thinking about them. Wow okay, gay, Dean... Wait, why am I shocked? I came out like 2 years ago. 

After I shook myself out of whatever bullshit thoughts those were I realized was late to get Sammy. Apparently I was walking very slowly and after Mr. Novak stopped me I was already gonna be at least 3 minutes late... Now he's been waiting for at least 7. 

I rushed into the school when I got there, Sammy was standing by the door inside, hiding from the rain. 

"Hiya, Sammy." He didn't looked amused, his floppy hair soaked against his head. "Why were you out in the rain?" Stupid question, Dean. 

"I was waiting for you! You're 15 minutes late!" Huh

"Sorry... One of my teachers stopped me." 

Sammy's face instantly dropped. "Did they ask about your face?" 

I shook my head, pulling my backpack off my back and getting out a spare hoodie I had in it. "They did first period but I told him I fell... He just wanted to apologize for "prying."

I handed Sammy the jacket. "Now put that one, and pull the hood up, I don't want you sick!" 

Sammy pulled the oversized, gray hoodie on, it covering his small hands. "One of these days the teachers aren't going to believe the "I fell" bull, Dean." 

"He didn't believe it but I stuck with my story. I can't risk anything, Sammy, if they find out they could take you from dad and me..." 

"I know, Dean. You just need to make a more believable story... Or make sure this teacher that's asking questions isn't gonna say anything." 

Sammy really shouldn't be thinking this way, he's a fucking sixth grader. He shouldn't have to worry about this. I'm trying to make Sammy's life as good as possible but... It's hard to raise a child when you, yourself is a child. 

"Mr. Novak isn't going to do anything." 

Sam scoffed, turning his head away. "How do you know?" 

"Sammy... I just do."   
___________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2 more tomorrow! 
> 
> Adios 
> 
> ALSO sorry we if the chapter ends with end notes from Wattpad I copied and pasted the chapters and it just does that idk   
> Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Assholes

-Dean POV- 

The day started off bad, I woke up to Sammy's hand on my shoulder (it's a sign I made for when I was asleep and something bad happened, for Sammy had a way to wake me up immediately.) He woke me up because we were late for school. I had to get up as fast as possible, throwing on a pair of dirty sweatpants and a green long-sleeved shirt and speed out the door, not before grabbing my bag, Sammy following closely behind. 

After dropping Sam off (he got a lunch detention for being so late), I quickly threw my empty bag in my locker and sped for Novak's class. As soon as I opened the classroom door, of course, all eyes were on me. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Novak had concern in his eyes, I mean I understand it, the third day of school and there's already a student who gets bullied, comes to school with bruises, and has been late every day since the beginning of the year. 

"It's alright, Dean... Though you are going to have to see me after class." Novak looked like he didn't wanna make me stay, maybe he doesn't like me and doesn't wanna deal with it but I dunno. 

Instead of replying I turned and walked to the back of the class, sitting in the furthest back open seat. Glaring bitterly when I noticed the dirty grey sweatpants I was wearing, Oh god... hopefully Novak didn't noti- 

Wait, why do I care what my teacher thinks? 

And regardless the sweatpants are like 2 sizes too big of course he noticed.

I felt my face heat up, I knew anyone who looked at me would see my flaming red face.

 ______________________________________

Novak's class was long and boring. The only entertaining thing to do was stare at him. Which, made my face heat up more than once through class... the blush was low, if you know what I mean. After class, I waited for all my classmates to exit, which takes for some reason a lot of time... One girl literally packed every single piece of paper she had into her binder one at a time. When she finally got up an left, Novak closed the door,

"Ay... I'm real sorry for always being late... it's just I gotta take my brother to school and this morning I woke up late."  

Novak shook his head, his eyes squinted, which was intimating by accident, and kinda hot too... That's an... odd thought. 

"It's alright, Dean. Though shouldn't your father take your brother to school?" He paused, his eyes looking at mine, "Sorry... I'm not trying to pry, I'm just concerned."

"Yeah... I can understand why." I laugh bitterly, try to make Novak feel better. He cracks a small smile but besides that, his face stays squinched up. "My brother doesn't start school til' after class starts here so I kinda gotta drop him off first. I'll see if he can go in earlier... or something." 

Novak nodded, "Do you walk here?" 

The question itself wasn't personal, but for some reason, it felt personal. 

"Uh, Yeah... My dad doesn't like driving us..." 

He nodded again, His pretty face pulling into a small smile. "If you'd like we could arrange a ride for you. I think the school has a program-" 

"Nah, Teach. I don't really like those... Tried them a few years back and all they did was question me about my family life and blah blah..."  Novak tilted his head, His eyebrows furrowing, He quickly recovered, giving a small smile again. 

"I could arrange for me to pick up you and your brother if you'd like... I just need permission from your father and Crow- Mr. Crowley."  

hmm, "I don't know if my dad would go for that, Novak. He's a tough guy." 

"Try asking first, if he says no... We can find you another ride." 

I'm sure in hell not asking John if Novak could take me. I'll forge his signature... Or do I even want him to take me? I don't know if I want Novak seeing my house, it's pretty beat up, I don't want him to make assumptions... Then again Sammy wouldn't make me late anymore...

"I'll think about it. Let me know If Mr. Crowley agrees first." Mr. Novak smiles happily at me. 

"Can do, Dean. Now let me write you a note for your next period teacher." He leaned over his desk, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down a pass. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow looking at his ass. holy shit. This dude has the ass of a god. I shook my head of those thoughts before taking the note and opening the door to his classroom, The next class waiting patiently to come in. 

"Goodbye, Dean." 

________________________________________

My fourth period was where my day got really shitty (It was right after lunch) Math class was already an awful class as is. I sit by this cute boy who is extremely out of my way by the way, and I barely understand any of the math, and I have too much anxiety to ask for help. In the middle of the teacher making us take notes none of us will ever use, someone started throwing stuff at me. It started off as a small- a bit of an eraser, small pieces of paper, a rubber band, etc. Then they started throwing paper balls and pieces of plastic they ripped off their binders. I knew it was Zach and his bestie Azazel. 

Every time they threw something the other would giggle and throw something else. Eventually, they turned to trying to get my attention, quietly calling me "Fag" and "Chubs" 

Somehow the teacher didn't notice, Continuing writing equations on the board. 

As the class went on I got more and more irritated. I knew I was going to break sometime soon, I try to keep myself calm. Reminding myself what dad will do. 

After 15 minutes of tormenting they finally started to let up. Only 20 minutes of class left, that's two tens or 4 fives. Only 20... A sharp pencil was throw at my back, snickering coming from behind me. 

The tormenting started again, apparently they must have just run out of stuff to throw. After 5 minutes I finally broke, turning around quickly, a ball of paper hitting my chest, the paper fell in the pile of things next to my chair. 

"FUCKING STOP!" I felt anger course through my stomach when I had yelled. Wow, I handled that nicely.

The teacher turned from the board, looking appalled. "MR. WINCHESTER! LANGUAGE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR INTERRUPTION?!" 

The cute boy that sits diagonally was looking at me, he hadn't noticed Zach and Azazel bothering me because he doesn't even know I exist. 

I don't know if I should tell the truth or lie. My mind quickly started going through a pros and cons list. If I tell I might be in less trouble. They'll beat me up. If I tell they might get in trouble. I'll be called a tattle tale. If I tell my dad won't know. They'll hurt me more than dad. 

"I-I... Zach is messing with me." Truth it is, then. 

"Pfft, no I'm not! You're just lying to get me in trouble!" Zach, of course, had to fight back. "Azazel is sitting right next to me, ask him." Of fucking course. 

"Didn't see anything, Ms. Braedan." And of course he played along also. 

"Benny, you're sitting right in front of Dean... Did you see them messing with him?" She clearly didn't wanna just look down and see the pile of stuff, which now that I see it, isn't much... 

"Uh... No that I know of but... I wasn't really paying attention to that." Benny's southern accent drawled. I knew people don't really care or know I exist but actually hearing it kind of hurts. I was sitting here struggling to hold in my anger for like 20 minutes and nobody noticed but the assholes making me angry. 

Ms. Braedan sighed, "Dean, go to the office." 

My jaw dropped, "You're really gonna believe those assholes over me?! I never do anything!! The like 6 years I've been here the most trouble I've gotten in is for not having a lock on my friggin' locker!" Goddamn anger issues, I get em' from dad. 

"Dean! Office!" With that I stormed out of the room dramatically, but not before grabbing my binder, stomping to my locker I quickly throw my binder in it and grab my phone, just incase. 

After the stop at my locker I go to the office, knowing Ms. Braedan called down and told them to expect me, in fear I'd just go home or something. 

When I got down there I was still pissed, how could they not believe me?! I literally do nothing!!! 

The office was always empty minus the kid sitting in there sick, next to a trash can. 

"Go into the conference room. Mr. Novak is gonna sit with you until Principle Crowley is available." Fuckin' great. 

I walked In the room, slamming the door as lightly as I could but loud enough to make a point. There were chairs lining a long metal table, I walked into one and dropped into it, my legs stretching unnecessarily far. 

After a moment or two Mr. Novak came in, he was holding an empty lunch box and a green water bottle. 

"What did you get yourself into, Dean?" He quirked his lip, clearly not taking this seriously. 

"Zach and Azazel where fuc-" he raised his eyebrow, "Messing with me and I kinda broke. Ms. Braedan didn't believe me... I don't even fucking believe this! My fucking dad is gonna kill me because of some ignorant fucking homophobic ass kids and there's nothing I can do about because I'm fucking invisible!!!" Remembering Mr. Novak was a teacher I quickly apologized, "It's alright, Dean. I believe you and we'll figure this out, okay? First you and I just gonna sit here and play 21 questions or whatever you wanna do until Crowley is out of his meeting... I'm in my lunch break but if it ends before Crowley's available someones gonna take over my class." Hm? 

"Why wouldn't someone just come in here with me if it isn't til' after your lunch break?" Novak looked momentarily (slightly) hurt, "I just mean- I don't mean I don't want you in here- only... It would make more sense." 

"Because I wanna defend you," 

"Why?" 

Novak did an adorable head tilt, "From what I've seen so far I don't think you'd should curse words in the middle of class for no reason." My eyes widened as Novak chuckled. "Now, how about 21 questions?"   
__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter Is misleading but yknow hope you enjoyed


	6. 21 questions

-Cas POV-

There was a long beat of silence while Dean just stared skeptically me. 

"Okay, It's not like I have anything better to do..." 

There was another long beat of silence it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize it was because he wanted me to ask the first question.

"Ah.. Sorry, What's your favorite color?" 

Dean huffed out a laugh, his hand overlapping his eyes, "Hah, I'm glad you're not starting off with something that would make us both uncomfortable, hah, My favorite color is blue. What about you, Novak? What's your favorite color?" 

"Green." Like your eyes...

What the fuck. 

"Tell me about your brother," 

"Hmm," Dean was again looking at me suspiciously, "He's in 6th grade... He's kinda tall for a sixth grader though... Or maybe I'm just short... He had really long hair when he was younger but dad made him cut it all off, it's starting to grow back but just doesn't look the same," Dean laughed again, "He's a little shit, but really smart for his age... probably smarter than me..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "Are you married," Dean was suddenly blushing, laughing nervously, it's bad I found it cute...

I laughed brushing it off, "No, I am not, I'm only 25, Dean." I paused, trying to think of a question, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, "I don't know, man. My dad wants me to be a hunter like he is but I don't really like hurting animals, My uncle says he can get me a job at his mechanic shop, I'm not that great with my hands but I'm considering it because I really want Sammy to get into a good college and I know that's going to cost a lot more than a mechanic can mak-" Dean stopped suddenly, eyes widening, "Sh- shoot, Sorry for rambling that's just a loaded question." 

"It's okay, Dean. I didn't know what I wanted to be either when I was your age," 

"When did you realize you wanted to be a teacher?" 

"Around the time I was graduating, The place I went to college had a great teaching program so I just took it and here I am." 

Dean turned his head to the side, looking out the window in the conference room, "You make it sound so easy," 

"It wasn't easy after I realized I wanted to be a teacher, because of that one class I had to add a ton of different programs and lectures to my schedule and drop some classes that weren't that important. It took a while just to get my schedule in order," 

 "I don't even know if I'd go to college, teach. I'll probably just take that mechanic job and save every penny for Sam, I need him to have a good life, Doesn't mean I have to have one." 

"Don't say that, Dean. I've only known you for 3 days and I already know how much potential you have. You're a very selfless person and I can tell you're going to have a bright future, You just have to believe in yourself," 

Dean suddenly looked sad, looking down and shrugging. 

"It is what it is, teach." 

"Dean. I'm serious. You just have to invest  yourself." 

"I'm serious too, it is what it is. I gotta focus on making sure Sammy gets a future. Then, I'll worry about mine." 

Wait, What about John?  

"Your father should be worrying about Sam, You're only a sophomore." 

He laughed sarcastically, his pretty eyes looking straight into mine. "He's a busy man." Dean clears this throat, tapping his fingers against the table, his long sleeves pulled over his palms. "Its mine turn to ask a question, is it not?" Not waiting for me to answer, "Got any siblings?" 

"I have a younger brother named Gabriel- He is, like your brother, also in sixth grade, an older sister- Hannah, And my other sister- Hael, I don't have her for any of my classes I teach but shes in your grade." 

"Oh, I know Hael. Well, I've never talked to her but I've seen her around... I'd probably be friends with her if I wasn't so awkward." Dean laughed nervously, looking down and blushing slightly, pulling on his sleeves, okay that was cute as hell... "Next question?" 

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Probably English." 

I felt my lips twitch, "Because I'm the teacher?" 

He rolls his eyes playfully, "Because I like writing."

"Then who is your favorite teacher?" I say putting my arms on the table and leaning on them. 

"It's my turn to ask a question," Dean paused, eyes looking into mine, "What kind of music do you like?" He says while unconsciously leaning towards me from across the table. 

"Anything with meaning. Now, Who is your favorite teacher?" 

He sighed dramatically, "Uh, I dunno, probably, Ms. Braedan."

I gasped 2 times more dramatic than Dean's sigh, covering my mouth with my hand, "How dare you?" Dean giggled cutely, and shook his head, "Nah, You're my favorite teacher, Novak... But don't get too excited it's only the third day of school." 

"Well, I wish I could say you were my favorite student but you have to come in second place, Hael wouldn't be very happy if she found out you were ahead of her." Dean giggled again, shaking his head. 

He opened his mouth to speak again when the door to the conference room opened, I almost forgot where we were for a minute, 

"Dean, You can go talk to Mr. Crowley now. Mr. Novak, You can go back to teaching your class." Anna- The  secretary said, before walking back to her desk. 

"Alright, Dean... Just tell him what happened and you can go back to class." I said, turning to a very nervous Dean.

"B-but what if he doesn't believe me?" Dean walked closer to me, our height difference very prominent, 

"I'm sure he'll believe you, It is the truth after all..."

He nods, walking closer to the door and pulling it open again.

"Bye, teach... I'll let you know what happened next time we talk..." 

_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4 chapters today!! I'll post again soon   
> Adios


	7. Overlooking

-Dean POV-

I was only slightly worried about talking to Mr. Crowley, I know I didn't do anything wrong but I'm scared that if I do get in trouble my dad will actually kill me. 

I sat across from Mr. Crowley, my hands twisting around in my lap. 

"So... Cursing in class and arguing with a teacher?" Crowley lifted one of his eyebrows,

"Well- I- I just... Zach was throwing things and I-" 

"Ms. Braedan told me, She also said she didn't believe you. After what happened with Zach the other day with him, I'm suspecting you aren't lying."  

I huffed out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever god there was that someone finally listened. 

"Regardless I am going to have to punish you for handling the situation the way you did. How about lunch detention... For a week?" 

I nodded quickly, again thanking God it wasn't after school detention, and dad won't find out about it.

"Alright, I'll arrange that, you're free to go back to class."  
_____________________________________

I went to my locker, grabbing my binder for 5th period, having missed 2 while I was in the office. I wish it was 7th period though, for I can just do it and go home, and see Mr. Novak. I furrowed my eyebrows, walking up the stairs to the class.   
_____________________________________

The rest of the day went quickly, not having Zach or any of his friends in my last 3 periods. 

In 7th period I finished my science homework and still had 15 minutes left. I leaned back in my desk, fidgeting with the edge of my sleeve that was pulled over my hand. I looked around the room, I was sitting close to the front though so there wasn't much to see. I look towards Novak desk, not expecting him to be looking at me, when we made eye contact he lifted his eyebrows- I think he was asking "you okay?" I nodded, looking down at my binder. 

When I looked up a few seconds later he was no longer looking at me, instead- staring down at the paper on his desk, holding his pen loosely in his hand. 

He moved his eyes to look at me again, not looking moving his head. 

His blue eyes moved across my legs that where under the desk, to my hair that sat lazily on top of my head. From his desk he looked in between both of my eyes, putting his pen down on top of his papers and leaning back in his chair.

He tilted his head, looking back at my stretched out legs. 

He dragged his lip into his mouth, jumping when his phone let out a loud screech, signaling the end of class. 

"See you tomorrow, guys." Novak said, standing. "Dean, can you stay a second." 

I packed my bag up and put it on my back, walking over to Novak. 

"Hey." 

His lip twitched, "Hello, Dean." Novak paused, watching the last students walk out of the door. "I see talking with Crowley went well, considering you were in class."

"Yeah, he just gave me lunch detentions for a week. Not a big deal." I shrugged, peering up at Novak through my eyelashes, 

"That's good, Dean. I talked to him about giving you and your brother rides to school and he said as long as your father says it's okay, I can do it." 

I bite my lip, trying to think of how I was gonna say this-

"He doesn't care about me, it'll be fine."

Welp, I shouldn't have said it like that.

Mr. Novak tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown on his face.

"What makes you say that?" 

Shit. "He let's me walk a sixth grader to school alone in any weather, you think if my teacher gave me a ride he would care?"

Novak still had his eyebrows furrowed, "Well, you should still ask him. If you like I could take you home today, you just have to call him." 

Well, I wanted Novak to take me home but I also didn't wanna deal with dad.

"What if I ask him tonight, and you just take me home right now." The fuck did I just say? 

Novak looked skeptical at first, giving me a side eye, before grabbing his man purse, shoving a pile of papers inside, grabbing his phone, and walking to the door. 

"Just today, tomorrow you have to ask him."   
______________________________________

Sammy's school was only a short Few minutes away, during the ride there were awkward silences in-between talking about academics, Novak's radio was playing some variation of the Beatles, the Doors, and Some band who's lead vocalist sounded like a goat. 

When we got to Sammy's school, Novak informed me this is where his brother goes to school also, 

After a very mediocre conversation about the school, I got out of the car and ran inside to get Sam. 

"Hiya, Sammy... Listen, my teacher is taking us home, don't be a bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes, walking closely behind me, 

"How was your day?" Sam looked down, fidgeting with his hands,

"Gabriel kissed me." 

I stopped in my path right next to Novak's car, how the fuck did my 6th grade brother have his first kiss before me? 

"What the fuck?" Sam just raised his eyebrows at me, 

"What do you mean?" Sam clearly didn't understand how odd some kid kissing him at school on the fourth day of school was- or was it third day? Who knows. 

"Why- why did he kiss you?" 

Sam blushed, looking down again, "He said he wanted to see if I tasted as sweet as I was." 

I huffed out a laugh, okay, what the fuck. 

"Alright, Sammy, get in the car, I'll introduce you to my teacher." 

I got into the front seat, closing the door behind me and putting on my seatbelt, I see Sammy getting into the back and doing the Same. 

"Mr. Novak this is my brother Sam, Sam. Novak." 

"You can call me Castiel, Dean. We aren't in school right now." Nov- cas says. 

I nod instead of replying, 

"So Dean, how was your day?" Sammy said from the back. 

"It was okay, Sam." Trying to shift the conversation away I asked Sam about what he did today, 

"I had 2 tests! 2! The science one was easy, but the math one was so hard! I swear what they're teaching us is so unnecessary." I chuckled at Sam's honest words, ignoring the fact there was a teacher in the car, 

"Yeah bud, schools rough, just wait til' you're in highschool and you have to take exams." 

Sam groans from the back of the car, 

"Some teachers do exemptions though. If you get an A or above in the first semester they don't make you take it." Cas piped in from beside me, 

"Welp, Sam gets great grades so he'll be alright, huh Sam?" I hear Sam in the back him, agreeing with me.

The rest of the ride back to my house was mainly just talking about directions to my house and school. I'd like to talk to Cas about more than school but I guess that's what I should expect when talking to a teacher. 

When we pulled into my drive way Sam quickly grabbed his bag and skipped to the house, 

"Thanks for the ride, Cas. I'll talk to my dad about it tonight."

Cas nods, grabbing his phone, "Why don't you give me your phone number for if he says yes, I can pick you up in the morning." When he hands his phone over our hands touch, I blush like a school girl and quickly type in my number, labeling it under "Best student ever (Dean)" 

When I hand the phone back he chuckles, putting it in his pocket. 

He stops, looking into my eyes, his eyes occasionally dropping to my lips then back to my eyes. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, barley moving his lips while looking into my eyes. 

"You know it, Novak." His lips twitch, drawing my eyes to them. 

"Great." He mumbles, looking intently at my face, for a split second I could swear he swayed towards me, his eyes looking the my lips, but I must have imagined it. 

I got out of the car, biding him another goodbye and headed into the house.   
___________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING   
> I might start writing another fic soon I just gotta see how to finish this one up! Already got 16 chapters done!   
> Anyways I'll post more asap   
> Adios


	8. The flu

-Dean POV- 

I am conflicted. 

Sammy came down with the flu. 

He can't even stand up for too long without throwing up and nearly passing out. 

I don't know if I should stay home with him or leave him with Bobby, there is no way in hell I would leave him with John, it would be worse than leaving him to fend for himself. 

I decided to call Bobby and arrange Sam staying there for the day, I then called Cas and told him the plan. 

Hopefully Sammy doesn't yack in Novak's car. That would be a pain.   
______________________________________

It took longer than expected to get Sam ready, with his constant complaining about being woken up and throwing up every 10 minutes, we were ready in an hour, I quickly called Cas and let Sam lay down until he showed up, 

I may have lied to him and told him John said yes. I didn't wanna ask, I knew it would be either a big no or him calling me a fag and trying to say I'm sleeping with my teacher, Cas didn't question it, just agreeing to pick Sammy and I up for school and to drop us off. 

It only took Cas 20 minutes to drive from his house to ours. When he pulled up he honked his horn and texted me that he was here. 

I helped Sammy off the couch and grabbed my backpack before heading out the door, not before grabbing a plastic bag in case Sammy does yack in his car. 

"Hiya, Cas." I say as soon as I get in the car, after helping Sam get in the back. 

Cas smiled at me, "Hello, Dean... And Hello, Sam." Cas says turning slightly to look back at Sam, who just lifts his hand to say hi. 

"Bobby's house isn't far, he lives on hellhound drive." 

Cas nods, starting to pull out of my driveway. 

"How are you this morning, Dean?" Cas says, trying to start conversation. 

"Welp, I'm alive." I say simply, 

"I'm glad." Cas says, staring at the road ahead. 

"And how are you Sam?" 

Sam just groans from the back, his eyes closed. Cas chuckles, turning his head towards me.

"You look nice."  
I'm wearing a simple baby pink long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Why is he being so weird?

"Uh, thanks... You do too." Cas gives me a side eye, now looking back at the road, smirking. What the fuck Is going on...?   
_____________________________________

After dropping Sam off at Bobby's Cas and I were headed to school, it was relatively silent, the radio playing a morning talk show. 

"Dean, if Zach or anyone gives you any problem, come to me. I'll talk to him." Cas said breaking the silence. 

I glance over at him, though he wasn't looking at me I could see the seriousness on his face. 

"...Please don't make a big deal out of it, Cas. They're just stupid jocks trying to belittle me. I'll be alright." 

He turned his head, making eye contact with me momentarily. 

"Dean, it is a big deal. I don't want somebody to be bothering you, wether it's physically or just throwing paper at you. If they do it again, don't hesitate. Come to me." Cas says, pulling up at a red light.

We make eye contact, his blue eyes search my green ones. His eyes drop to lips for a quick second before coming back up. 

I nod mutely, looking at his lips. 

A horn from the car behind us draws Cas' attention back to the road.   
____________________________________

-Cas POV- 

Dean will be the death of me. I don't know wether it's his big green eyes or his thick pink lips. Everytime he looks at me he gives me this look, this look that is either eye sex or "send help I'm being help captive." They both aren't good. I can't stop thinking about him, When I told him to come to me if Zach bothered him, he didn't stop giving me "the look" until we got to school. 

I don't know how much longer I can handle "the look", eventually I'll end up doing something stupid like kissing him, I wouldn't do anything without consent though, I just fear what will happen if I am reading it wrong. 

Hopefully I loose this crush soon,  
______________________________________

After first period with him I didn't see him until last period. Dean slumped to the only open seat, which happened to be directly next to my desk. 

The class went smoothly, the only distraction I had was Dean batting those fucking eyes at me, unintentionally I assume. 

After class Dean waited for me, standing near the door. 

"One second Dean. I just have to put these papers away." Dean nodded from the doorway, getting his phone out. 

When we were both ready to go I turned off the lights and locked the door. 

"How was your day, Dean?" I asked, Dean typing something in his phone. 

"It was okay, Zach left me alone most of the day..." 

"Most of the day... As in he did mess you with, just not as much?" 

Dean turned his phone off, turning towards me, 

"Leave it, teach."

"Dean, you said you'd tell me if he bothered you." I say, using my teacher voice. 

"He just... The only thing he did was yell at me at lunch, okay? Not a big deal." Dean starts, rolling his eyes. 

"What did he say?"  

Looking down, Dean sighs. "He called me a fag-" As soon as the words were out I was walking towards the office. "CAS! Come on! It's not a big deal!" Dean says, walking after me. 

"That is a big deal Dean! He shouldn't get away with talking to you like that," I stop right out side of the office, now facing Dean.

"Please, leave it... If something happens again tomorrow... You can do something about it, but please leave it." Dean says, looking defeated.  

I really didn't want to listen to Dean, but I also didn't want him mad. 

"Dean..." I pause, dean furrowed his eyebrows, looking up into my eyes. "This is the last time I'm overlooking something bad that happens to you."

"Thank you, Cas." He says, truthfully. He then steps forward, wrapping his arms around my chest. 

"This is the last time Dean." 

"I know, Cas." He says, pulling out of the hug and walking towards the exit of the school.   
______________________________________

It didn't take long to get to Dean's house. Bobby- Dean's uncle said he'd drop off Sam later. 

"You know I care, Dean." I say when we pull into Dean's driveway. 

"Maybe too much." Dean says, looking out the window. 

I squint at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "You matter. I don't care what you may think or what your father may think. I know that you're worth more than you let yourself think, Dean." 

Dean rolls his eyes, reaching for his backpack, "Okay, Novak. I'll see you tomorrow." 

There was a pause before Dean got out of the car and walked into his house.


	9. Novak the homophobe Slayer

-Novak POV- 

Friday went by fairly quickly. Sam still had the flu so before school, Dean and I had to drop him off at Bobby's. 

I'm concerned about Dean. He shouldn't just take how Zach And Zach's friends treat him... Even the way his father treats him. I know there's something going on behind the scenes but I don't know how to get Dean to open up to me. 

I have yet to see John Winchester at his home. Usually there's no car parked in the driveway when I come to get them or drop them off. 

There isn't much else off about the house, well except the huge dent on the side of it by the driveway. 

Another thing I'm concerned about is- Dean is always wearing long sleeves, pulling on them and covering his hands. I always assume the worst, I just hope what I'm thinking is inaccurate. 

In first period Dean never really pays attention, either lightly drawing on whatever paper thats in front of him or has his head down... Somehow the lowest grade he's gotten on a assignment all year (school started like 5 days ago though...) Was a C-. 

Dean doesn't seem to be really "here" until last period. The last few days he's either sat there, or stared at me. I don't know what it means, really. I hope it's not the same reason I stare at him. That would make things complicated. 

Well, Dean is... To say the least- really fucking beautiful. I can't help but like him for more than his appearance though, if only he'd open up to me and show me the real Dean.   
______________________________________

On my way to the teachers lounge I hear yelling, I stopped in my steps, turning towards the sound. I ended up down a corridor, the sight of Dean getting pushed up again a row of lockers fills my sight. 

"Come on, faggot! You must love this attention!" 

"Get away from me, ya asshole!" Dean's yell was muffled by the hold on his face. 

"HEY!" I yell towards where Dean and the mystery boy where. 

Deans eyes fill with relief, then fill with fear.

"What is this?!" I say, using my teacher voice, causing the boy to drop Dean from the locker. 

"Nothing, Sir. Just having a friendly chat with Dean here." 

I made sure to squint hard at him, tilting my head. "Doesn't sound like it! Come with me... You're going to the office." 

The boy huffs, turning away from Dean and walking behind me.  

"Are you okay, Dean?" I say as I walk up to him, grabbing his shoulder. 

"Yeah, C- Teach." Dean says quietly, his eyes to the ground. "T-thanks." He says, not lifting his eyes from the ground. 

"Anything for you, Dean... Will you come with me?" I say quietly, once Dean nods, I turn to the boy. "Come on." 

The boy just rolls his eyes, and walks next to me. 

I made sure to keep- whatever the kid's name was- away from Dean while walking to the office. Dean stayed close to my left side while the other kid stayed far from my right side, like he'd try to run if I looked away. 

When we got into the office I sat the kid down in a set next to the receptionists desk and took Dean back into the empty conference room. 

"Dean, what happened." I say, taking a seat across from Dean. 

"M sorry, Cas." He says, sounding guilty. 

"Oh, Dean. It's not your fault. Just tell me how it happened." 

"I'm sorry I keep making you miss your classes. I know you have work to do. I'll try not to make a scene next time." He says, avoiding the question, his head down. 

"Dean. Look at me." I say, sternly, reaching across the table and grabbing his chin. "It's not your fault. I promise. I don't mind missing classes if it's to help you." 

Dean pushes his chin into my hand further, eyes closing. 

"I was walking to 3rd period and Xaiver stopped me and started making assumptions and... Welp." 

"Assumptions?" I ask, Dean moving his head out of my hand. 

"He said he saw me checking him out in the locker room before gym yesterday." Dean says, looking down again. "Though, I would never. He has alot of body hair..." He pauses.. "Not that I was looking..." Dean huffs a laugh, looking up into my eyes. 

"It's okay, Dean. It wasn't right for him to make assumptions... Though I am going to have to contact your father..." 

Deans eyes widened, fear filling them quickly. "Please, Cas, no... He'll..." He stopped short, causing me to lean forward, my arms on the table. 

"He'll what Dean?" 

Dean sighs deeply, looking into my eyes, "Listen, my dad doesn't like homosexuals and if he thinks what Xaiver says is true... He won't be happy." 

"He won't be happy as in...?" 

"This isn't the first time someone said I was gay... I mean, I thought it wasn't obvious but at this point..." Dean paused. "All the other times somebody told him I was gay he flipped the fuck out. It wasn't pretty. Please, don't tell him." 

"Dean, If he's hurting you..." I trailed of, Dean looked down at his lap, 

"Don't tell anyone, Cas." 

I'll kill Him,

I stand up adruptly, knocking over my chair in the process and walk over to Dean, 

"Why not?" I say, squatting next to him, "He's hurting you. It isn't fair, Dean. You're his child, he shouldn't, h-he...." 

When Dean looked into my eyes, his eyes had tears brimming in them, "I can't let anyone take Sammy from me. Please, Cas don't say anything..." 

I pause, considering. If I don't say anything Dean will continue to get hurt. If I do he'll hate me and get Sam taken from him. If I don't I could always protect them. 

"I don't know what to do, dean." I say truthfully, reaching my thumb up to wipe a stray tear that came from his eyes. 

"Please, don't say anything. I'll tell you if he does it or- or if I need help, I promise! Just please don't tell anyone... Not unless it gets super bad."  Dean grabbed ahold of my wrist, hold my hand to his face. 

"...Promise me you won't hide from me, Dean." 

Dean presses his cheek into my hand, "I promise, Castiel." 

I just hope he's telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rly sorry if this fic sucks but I'm trying lmao!   
> Adios


	10. The Weekend

-Dean POV- 

"Call me if you need anything Dean. Anything." Cas said sternly, as I was about to exit his car. 

"I will, Cas. See ya' Monday."

As soon as I realized John wasn't home I ran upstairs, changing out of my school clothes and into a pair of grey basketball shorts and a yellow short sleeved shirt. 

I glanced towards the bathroom door, knowing exactly what I was gonna do... or what I wanted to do.

I hadn't cut in a few days. My longest clean streak was 2 months, so breaking it now wouldn't be that disappointing. 

I tapped my foot quickly against the carpet, debating If I should watch Dr. Sexy or go into the bathroom and self-harm. 

Deciding to go with the latter, I walked towards the bathroom, pulling the drawer out from under the sink and grabbing the small bag I keep the razor in. 

I stared at it for a second in my hands, quickly unzipping the small red bag, and pulling out a small pencil sharpener blade. 

Taking the blade between my index finger and thumb, I grind the blade into the left side of my wrist slowly, sighing deeply. 

Apparently I got a little to carried away with the blade, because the next thing I knew my vision went black.   
______________________________________

When I opened my eyes Sammy was standing over me, eyes filled with tears and my phone to his ear. 

"Cas! He just woke up! Get here quick!" Sam said excitedly. He still had the flu has gotten progressively better since it started.  

"Sammy..." My voice sounded like I smoke a pack a day. 

"Dean! What happened here?? Bobby dropped me off and you were in here... Your wrist... Dean..." Sams voice cracked, small tears running down his face. "I called Cas, he's on his way!" 

That seem to have made me wake up more, I rushed to stand, my vision going black once again. 

This time when I woke Cas was hovered over me, now- inatead of the bathroom floor- I was laying on my bed,

"Hello, Dean." He whispered,

"I don't feel good, Cas." He frowned at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Where's Sammy?" 

"Sam's downstairs... I told him to wait in the living room and i know you don't feel well Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I could tell you weren't okay.. i-im so sorry, Dean." 

"Not your fault." Cas looked down at my still exposed wrist, shaking his head. 

"I should have known though, Dean. I care for you dearly, I should have noticed that signs... I thought.. at one point- maybe..." 

"It's okay, Cas. Really. I'm not exactly good at showing how I feel." 

His eyes looked down into mine, blue searching green, 

"I'll bandage your arm, Dean. Then we'll talk about what to do." 

I nod solemnly, not having the energy to fight him on this. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?" 

"Nah, but we got guaze, Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol and medical tape, all in the cabinet next to the mirror." Cas nods, walking towards the bathroom I was just passed out in. 

When he comes back he's carrying the medical tape, guaze, a clean rag and the rubbing alcohol. 

"Sit against the head board, Dean." 

Pushing myself against the head board cas comes and sits on the bed next to me, lightly grabbing my wrist and opening the rubbing alcohol. 

"Now, bab- buddy, this is gonna hurt. Just hold onto my shoulders." 

Cas dumped a little bit of rubbing alcohol onto the rag, motioning me to grab his shoulder. 

As soon as the rag was on my arm I hissed through me teeth, my head falling on Cas' shoulder and my hand squeezing his arm tight. 

After Cas rubbed away the dry blood and cleaned the cuts he set the rag down and picked up the guaze, wrapping it around my wrist and taping the loose end. 

"There you go, Dean." Cas whispered, leaning against me lightly. 

"Thanks Cas." I mumbled, smushing my face into his neck and breathing deeply. "I didn't... Hurt myself so much on purpose... Just got caught up..." Cas nodded against me, his face resting on my neck and the tips of his fingers in my hair. 

"I'm just happy you're still here..." I pulled back slightly, arms still around him. 

I looked up into his blue eyes, they were surrounded by red. I glanced down at his lips, then back at his eyes. 

"I'm glad you're here with me." 

Cas leaned in this eyes searching mine before planting his lips against mine. 

His hand slid further into the hair at the nape of my neck, a light moan came from Cas, and in that moment I forgot: He's was my teacher. 

It felt like I didn't care though, pushing further into Cas' lips and gripping his shirt in my fist. 

"Cas..." I mumble against his lips, Cas just responded with a moan, laying me down on the bed and hovering over me. 

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, pulling away from Cas quickly I stood up, walking towards my open bedroom door. 

"Dean!" Sam came running up to me, his arms coming around my stomach. "Why- did you do that Dean? God. I couldda lost you!" Sam said, stuffing his face into my chest, getting my shirt slightly wet with his tears. 

"'m sorry, Sammy. Promise you I won't try anything again." 

Cas cleared his throat from behind us, 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Dean for a second longer," 

Sammy nodded against my chest, pulling away and turning towards the door, 

"I'll come downstairs when we're done talking Sammy." 

Hopefully dad doesn't come home until tomorrow 

"I think we should talk about why you self harmed Dean, and what we should do about it." 

"I did it because I needed to feel something other than self hatred, and it's not like it's the first time it's happened, Cas... Maybe you could talk to Crowley about staying with me after school once and while and we can just talk, but please... Don't tell anyone... People already think I'm crazy." 

Cas opened his mouth to say something, before stopping and huffing. "I'm already keeping so many secrets for you, Dean. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep them if something bad happens again." Cas pauses, looking down, "I'll try to, Dean.. only if you try to talk to me when you feel like.... Cutting... Or if your dad does something. Promise me, Dean." 

I nod quickly, stepping forward towards Cas. "I promise." 

Cas opens his arms, stepping forward again I wrap my arms around his neck, rubbing my face into his neck, 

"You're really good at giving hugs," I say, tracing his shoulder blade with the tip of my index finger, 

He just laughs and put his hand on the small of my back, rubbing his thumb  back and forth. 

"I really care about you, Dean. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." 

"It's not that easy, Cas... But I'd try. For you."   
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for these chapters being so short they're ALOT longer on wattpad I'ma try to make my next fic have longer chapters   
> Adios


	11. Sleepover part 1

-Cas POV- 

      I ended up leaving Dean's house around midnight, deciding to come back tomorrow if his father still isn't home. 

After what happened I was reluctant to leave, I knew Sam needed time with Dean, so I gave into Sam's pleading, puppy eyes, and left. 

I don't know what to think about the kiss... It was... Really good, to say the least. I'm only worried because I'm 9 years older than him and I'm his teacher, every time I look in his eyes I seem to forget that. 

Dean said he'd call me when he was ready for me to come back, I couldn't stop looking at my phone, like a damn teenage girl. 

I decided to take a shower while I wait for Dean's call, and by "shower" I mean masturbate... After the kiss yesterday I can't stop thinking about him. His lips, his bowlegs, his ass... and what a great ass it is.   
______________________________________

After my ahem "shower" I got dressed in some loose grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie, still waiting for Dean to call. 

There was a faint ding from far away, as soon as I heard it I jumped up and ran towards my bedroom. 

When I got into my room I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my phone, expecting it to be Dean texting me. 

Instead of Dean it was Gabriel texting me through Micheal's phone asking if he could come over. 

Mike: hey Cassie! It's Gabe... I was wondering if I could come stay the night tonight? 

Me: hello, Gabriel. You may come stay the night as long as you promise to not get into the ice cream at 4 am like last time.

Gabriel's replay came seconds later, he was clearly excited. 

Mike: I promise!!!! Mikey said he'd drop me off in an hour! See you then cassie 

I furrowed my eyebrows, maybe I could ask Dean if he and Sam wanted to came stay the night with us... I could spend more time with Dean, and Sam and Gabriel could keep each other occupied.

I decided to text Dean first, asking him if that was something he might wanna do tonight. 

Me: Hello, Dean. I was wondering if you wanted to bring Sam and come spend the night with my little brother, gabriel and I. 

After reading the text a few times I nod my head, hitting send and typing out a text to Gabriel.

Me: my friend Dean and his little brother may be staying with us tonight, you have to be on your best behavior though, Gabriel. 

While I waited for one of them to text me I went into the living room and decided to watch parks and rec. 

20 minutes into the episode my phone dinged again, 

Dean: sure Cas! What time do you want us to come over? 

Me: I'll come pick you up with my little brother when he gets here... Be ready in 30 minutes :)

Deans text was almost immediate,

Dean: Sure thing Cas... Text me when you're on you way... ;)

Me: dork. 

After cleaning up my apartment a little and getting all the blankets and pillows from the hallway closet and putting them in my bedroom Gabriel texted back, 

Mike: I'm on my way Cassie! And thats okay with me.. as long as we get pizza for dinner :))

Me: alright, Gabriel. 

Knowing Mike didn't live anymore than 10 minutes away I put parks and rec back on and sat back against my couch,   
______________________________________

After Gabe came barreling in my apartment and dropping the entire contents of his bag on my kitchen floor, I sent Dean a quick text we were headed to pick them up. 

When I pulled up to their house, they were waiting outside, there was 2 backpacks slung over each of Dean's shoulder. 

Gabe got out of the car and sprang towards Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders and pulling him towards the car, 

"Hiya, moose!!" Gabe said excitedly, now climbing in the backseat with Sam. 

I popped the trunk and got out of the car to put the backpacks into the it. 

"Hello, Dean." I say, leaning into Peck Dean's cheek. 

He just blushes, turning his head into his shoulder and giggles. 

"Hi, Cas." I smile big at him, closing the trunk after I put the backpacks in. 

After we got into the car, Gabriel asked if I could turn on the radio, then complained when I turned it on "to low" because I wanted to talk to Dean. 

"So Dean, how was your night after I left?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. 

"It was okay, I'm still kinda... Upset about yesterday... But you really helped me. After you left I just ate some fruit and went to bed, to be honest... What did you do when you got home?" Dean says, tapping his fingers against his thigh. 

"Pretty much the same. I was still upset also, didn't do much." Dean just nods, looking out the window,

"You look nice today, Dean." I say, complimenting his black sweatpants and long sleeved, red shirt. 

He laughs, turning his head towards me, "Are you kidding? I look like shit. You look good... Which is expected because you always look good." He says, eyeing a certain area of my grey sweatpants, before looking into my eyes. 

"Don't talk like that, Dean. You are very beautiful. You'd look good in a potato sack... And thank you for the compliment," 

There was a giggle from the backseat, looking in the rearview mirror I see Gabe and Sam very close, staring each other in the face, unblinking.

...okay then. 

"T-thanks, Cas." Dean says, putting his hand close to mine, the one I'm not using driving that is. 

I take his hand in mine squeezing and tracing his knuckle with my thumb. 

As we pulled up to the apartment Sam and Gabe were already undoing their seatbelts and getting ready to sprint out of the car. 

As soon as the car stopped, sure enough, they were out, waiting by the trunk for Dean and I to get out of the car. 

After we got the backpacks from the trunk we were headed upstairs to my apartment. 

It didn't take long for Gabriel to start running around like he owns the place. 

First Gabe got into the fridge, looking for anything sweet, after realizing I hide everything even remotely bad for him, he went into the living room, flipping through the channels and going into Netflix, Sam sitting next to him. They decided on watching a scary movie about a cabin in the woods that I don't recall the name of. 

Dean and I chose to make a fort in my bedroom for all of us to sleep in later, even though knowing Gabriel, he'll demand dragging the matress into the living room moving everything and redoing it later, we still carried on, collecting the extra blankets from the closet I brought out earlier and the blankets Gabriel and Sam brought. 

It didn't take long to make a satisfactory fort, after pulling 2 kitchen table chairs into the room and holding the blankets onto the chairs with various paper weights, it was finished. 

Regardless of the outside looking pretty shitty in my opinion, the inside was pretty cool. 

Dean sat underneath all the blankets as I went into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips for us to share, Sam and Gabriel were to far into the movie to even notice Dean and I were gone. 

I went back into my bedroom, crawling under the blanket into the fort and laying next to Dean.

"You like sour cream and onion?" I asked holding up the unopened family sized bag of chips, 

Dean nods, grabbing the bag from my hands and opening it. 

"How do you feel today?" Dean stopped, holding a chip halfway to his mouth.

"What are you... My counselor?" 

"I'm just concerned about you, Dean... I know you said you were upset last night after I left... Just wanna know how you feel right now..." Dean nods, chewing on a chip thoughtfully. 

"I'm alright, better because I'm with you... Probably wouldda let myself die if Sam hadn't have came home..." He says, playing with a thread on one of the blankets that were laid on the ground. 

"I'm glad Sam showed up, Dean. I don't know what I would have done if..." Dean nods once again, putting the chips down and leaning towards me,

"I'm okay, Cas." He says, putting his lips over mine. I placed my hand at the base of his neck, rubbing my thumb up and down, 

He slides his hand across my face, cupping my jaw and hums. 

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I ask him, pulling away but still holding his head. 

Dean blushes, "Must come naturally, you were my first kiss." He says before leaning in again and kissing me roughly. 

"You taste oddly good." He mumbles against me lips, pushing against me harder. 

After a few seconds he pushes me on my back and throws his leg across my waist, already knowing I was gonna get... excited... I grabbed his waist and pushed him down slightly, for he wasn't sitting directly on my dick, but right underneath it. 

For some reason my logic didn't work and he moved his hips right back where we started, this time grinding back and forth, 

"God, Dean..." 

Dean hummed, pushing harder on my growing erection. 

"Is this not to fast?" I ask quietly, breaking our lip lock. 

"I mean... If I was with just anyone- yes... but I'm with you, and it's not like we're fucking... Just having a little fun," Dean says leaning down and sucking a hickey into my neck, "besides- we'll stop soon, can't leave Sam and Gabe alone for to long," 

Dean starts moving his hips again, this time grinding hard and fast against my now rock hard erection. 

"You're really packing down there, huh?" Dean says, pressing his hips down playfully. 

I just shrug, grabbing Dean's hips with both hands and guiding his hips to move faster, 

Dean grabs my hands and throws them off his hips, he scoots down so he's sitting on my knees and trys to pull my sweatshirt over my head, he ends up pulling it half way up and leaving me to pull it the rest of the way off while he sucks bruises onto my abdomen. 

"God, how the hell do you taste so good?" He says playfully, licking a strip up my stomach. "Damn, you got a real nice body, teach." 

I groan in response, holding the back of his head lightly. 

One of his hand is caressing my faint abs lightly, while the other is headed very slowly to my now very obvious erection. 

He let's his left hand slither up my thigh, his lips still sucking bruises into the space right under my belly button, 

"Fuck, Dean..." I moan quietly, 

His hand was so close to my dick... So close, 

"Touch me, Dean..." 

Deans hand hovered over my erection, about to touch-

"CASSS!!! HELLPP!!" Gabriel's voice came loud from the living room, I jumped up as soon as I heard it, accidently pushing Dean off me and running into the living room,

After I nearly break my head open skidding on the hard wood floors into the living room, I see Sam and Gabriel standing on the couch, holding each other and pointing at the floor "THERE'S A BIG SPIDER CASSIE!! THE SIZE OF A MOOSE! KILL IT!!"Gabriel paused, his eyes wide, I hear Dean coming down the hallway behind me, "Woah, Cassie... Did you get beat up? Why do you have so many bruises on your stomach?" He said, innocently, Dean giggling behind me. 

Sure enough, when I looked down at my still naked chest there was a dozen bright red bruises. 

Oh fuck, Dean. 

"Where is this spider?" I asked, ignoring Gabe's question and Dean's giggling. 

"It's on the outside of the popcorn bowl!!! It's huuuge Cassie!" 

I swiftly walked over to the floor where the popcorn bowl was knocked over, grabbing a tissue from off the coffee table on the way, picking the rather tiny spider up, between my fingers, before walking outside on the balcony of my apartment and putting it into a flower bed. 

Before going back into the living room I throw my hoodie back on, 

"The spider is gone... Is your movie over?" I ask, sitting down next to Dean on the couch. 

"'s been over for like ever!" Sam exclaims, "We didn't wanna hang out with old people though so we didn't come get you!" Gabe says, interrupting Sam,

Sam laughs, pushing Gabe's towards Dean, 

"Okay, guess you guys don't want me to order pizza then... I'll just order some for Dean and I and you guys can eat carrots and broccoli." 

Gabe groans from beside Sam, 

"Casssss!!! You promised!"

"I never promised anything... And you did say you didn't wanna hang out with "old people" why would you want to ear with them and it seems Dean is rather offended," 

Dean chuckles and puts his head on my shoulder, 

"Nahh, I'm sorry Dean! Please order pizza Cas!" Gabriel whines again, elbowing Sam. 

"He's sorry, Dean!" Sam agreed, 

"Welp, I forgive you, but you're not getting any of my damn ice cream later," Dean says playfully. 

"Well, that settles it, I'll order pizza. You guys just have to be good for the rest of the night, even after you get it." 

Gabe nods over enthusiastically, puppy eyes on display. 

"I'll go order it, behave for Dean." I say, standing up slowly and walking back into the bedroom Dean and I were dry humping in not 15 minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm tryna post the rest of the chapters (so far) tomorrow! I wanted to ask if there was any destiel fic requests somebody would want me to do? I kinda wanna start writing another fic and wrap this one up (at around 20+ chapters were at 16 rn) I'm taking requests I'll choose my favorite and post it as soon as this fic Is over   
> Adios friends


	12. Sleepover Part 2

-Dean POV-

After Cas came back from ordering the pizzas, Gabe, Sam, Cas and I, all sat together on the couch, watching parks and rec while waiting for the pizza. 

I was laying against Cas, my fingers tracing the lines on his palms, Sam and Gabriel where sitting criss-cross next to each other, focused on the episode. 

Cas was also watching it very intently, his lips twitching every once in a while, trying to hold back a smile. I let my eyes traces his face, he is a very handsome guy, I don't know why he likes someone like me. 

Cas must've felt my eyes on his, he glanced over at me, 

"You okay?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear, trying not to disturb Sam and Gabe. 

I just nod, laying my head on his shoulder. Cas puts the hand I'm not holding, around my waist, kissing the top of my head,

I waited until Cas was watching the show intently, before tracing the waistband of his sweatpants, dipping the tips of my fingers into his boxers. 

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas whispers, resting his chin on top of my head. 

"Nothin'" I whisper back, pushing my hand further down his boxers and draw circles on his thigh. 

"Dean," he warned, quietly. 

Sam and Gabe were still watching the show, not bothered by what was happening next to them. 

I let my fingers dance closer to Cas' soft dick, feeling the crouch of his sweatpants move as it twitches,

"Can I?" I asked softly,

Cas nods, running his hand through my hair, 

I let my finger drag up Cas' growing erection, smiling when he shifted in his seat next to me, holding back a groan. 

"Dean," he whispered, 

"Yeah Cas?" I say innocently, dragging my index finger across his erection and down to his balls,

I smirk, still lightly touching Cas, moving my hand back to his thigh and once again drawing circles, 

There was a knock at the door, making Gabriel jump, 

"Pizza! Cas!" He said, turning on the couch so he was facing the door. 

I pulled my hand out of his pants,

"Now I have to talk to the delivery guy with a boner," he said grumpily, 

I just giggled and kissed his cheek, 

After Cas paid for the pizza we turned parks and rec back on while eating. 

Gabe stealing some of Sam's Pepperoni's when he wasn't looking, 

"Cas! Gabe keeps stealing my pepperoni!!" Sam said, pushing Gabe away from him, 

"Gabriel." Cas says, laughing slightly, his mouth full.

I pick at my first piece of pizza, trying to draw out how long it takes for me to eat it, not wanting to seem like a pig... And of course Cas noticed,

"You know I ordered 3 boxes, you can have more than once piece." 

I nodded, looking at him from under my eyelashes,

"I know, just not really hungry," 

Cas squinted at me, "it's okay to wanna eat, Dean." 

I just nod, making eye contact while I take a bite of the pizza. 

Cas goes back to eating, now on his 3rd piece.  
______________________________________

After we all got done eating Cas put the extra pizza in the oven. 

Gabriel complained he was bored instantly after we were done eating and demanded we play a game. 

We ended up decided to play hide and seek, Cas said he'd count first so the two sixth graders and I ran out of the living room to hide, 

Sam and Gabe hid together in Cas' closet while I laid under his bed, 

When I heard Cas yell, "Here I come!" I found something quite interesting under his bed, 

A shoe box without a top... Instead of shoes inside there was a Clear Fleshlight and bright pink dildo, along with a small blue vibrator, and a bottle of lube. 

I can hear the bedroom door open from my spot under the bed, I feel my eyes widen, covering my mouth, trying not to laugh. 

The next thing I know a pair of blue eyes are looking straight at me. 

"Found you." Cas says, holding out his hand for me. 

"I found something very interesting too." I state, cheekily, taking his hand and crawling out from under the bed, 

Cas just lifts his eyebrows, knowing what I'm talking about. 

"Well, we'll discuss that later, I have 2 children to find." He says, smirking when a giggle comes from the closet. 

Cas walks slowly to the closet, whipping it open and finding Sam and  Gabriel covered with his trenchcoat, laying on the ground. 

"What are you two doing?" Cas asked, amused laced into his voice. 

"Hiding! Duh.." Gabe said, getting out of the closet and off the ground. 

"'lright go hide, I'll count." I say, going into the kitchen where Cas was counting.   
______________________________________

We played hide and go seek for an hour before getting tired of it and agreeing on redoing the fort in the living room. 

Gabe and Sam took control of making the fort in the middle of the process and kicked Cas and I out of it. 

It didn't take them long to finish the fort, theirs was for some reason better than the original. It was held up high in the middle with a coat rack and held around the sides with various chairs. 

They made sure to leave the TV visible in the fort so we could watch movies inside. 

"You guys are like little architects," i mutter, proud, while crawling into the fort, Cas behind me. 

"Just because we're better at making forts than you doesn't mean we're architects, Dean." Sam says, making Gabriel laugh. 

"Alright, it's almost 11, I'm gonna put a movie on," Cas says, getting up and turning the TV on.  
______________________________________


	13. Home

-Dean POV-

The night didn't last long, I ended up passing out laying against Cas on the couch while watching The Hobbit, Sam and Gabriel were laying next to each other on the floor of the fort and watching intently together.

When I woke up it was already around noon, Cas was snoring behind me, his face pushed into my hair. Sam and Gabriel were still on the floor, Gabe laying halfway on top of Sam. 

After I pried myself out of Cas' hands and stepped over the 2 sleeping children, and out of the fort, I went and took a leak, deciding to wake Cas when I got back, 

When I exited the bathroom I pulled the blanket connecting the fort to the couch off, the main blanket off the fort falling down and remained hovering over Gabe and Sam. I moved around the couch, straddling Cas' sleeping form. 

"Psst... Cas," I whispered, shaking his shoulders, "Psst," I shook a little harder, 

"Uh," Cas groaned, trying to push me off him. 

"Nahhh, Cassie! Wake up!" I giggle, 

Cas opens one of his eyes, moving his hands to my hips, 

"Good morning, Dean," He says without emotion, 

"Mornin' Cas, Glad to see you're finally awake," Cas nods, "I'm old, I need sleep," He says, 

"Pfft, You're only like 25," Cas nods again, sitting up on the couch and lightly pushing me off him, "I'm too damn old to be sleeping on the couc-" 

There was an annoyed groan from the remains of the fort, "Shut up," Can Gabriel's voice, 

"Gabriel, It's noon, wake up," Cas says, causing Gabriel to sigh heavily,

"Wake up, moose." I hear Gabriel say quietly to Sam. 

______________________________________

It didn't take long to get everyone out of bed when Cas started cooking breakfast, He was just going to make bacon and eggs but Gabriel demanded pancakes. 

I sat with Gabe and Sam, in the living room watching parks and rec while we waited for Cas to finish making breakfast, 

Cas walked into the living room about 10 minutes later, holding 2 plates full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, he gave them to Gabriel and Sam before going back into the kitchen and coming back out with two more plates. 

He places on in front of me, Gabriel handed me the syrup after pouring half the bottle on his pancakes, 

I pour syrup on my cut up pancakes, ptting quite a bit but not as much as Gabriel plate of diabetes. 

As I handed Cas the syrup I made sure to make eye contact with him while I licked some syrup off my thumb, smiling at his shocked face and digging into my pancakes after the syrup was handed over. 

"T-thanks.." he stutters, pouring the tiniest amount of syrup ever over his pancakes. 

Instead of saying anything I just lifts my eyebrows, still chewing a small bite of pancake. 

"I prefer honey, we- I do not have any." Cas says, biting the bacon nearly in half.   
______________________________________

We watched TV for a while after eating, trying to postpone getting ready to leave. 

"You alright, Dean?" Cas asks, putting his hand into mine. 

"Yeah, just don't really wanna leave," I huff out a sad laugh, putting my head on his shoulder. 

"It's alright, Dean. You're always welcomed here, we can do this again next week if you like." 

I nod against his shoulder, squeezing his hand. 

"Casssieee!! We can do this every week!! Mikey is so uptight and never makes me pancakes! Only oatmeal," gabes face scrunches up, "and he doesn't even let me put sugar in it!!! It's horrible!" He says dramatically, 

"Maybe not every week, we can always do it again next week if I am not busy, as I've just told Dean. 

Gabe nods enthusiastically, turning to Sam, 

"Next time we'll get ice cream, I promise! I'll convince him!" He whispers rather loudly, causing Cas to chuckle.   
______________________________________

After we were all ready to leave we got into the car, Cas deciding to take Gabriel home first. 

The drive to Gabriel's house was mainly quiet, an occasional compliant from Gabriel about going home, 

Eventually Sam distracted him by playing i-spy. 

"I spy... Something cute!" Gabe said loudly from the backseat, 

"Did you see yourself in the mirror, Gabe?" Sam said, laughing. 

"Nah!! You're cute Sam!" Gabe says, rolling his eyes,   
_____________________________________

After dropping gabriel we were headed to my house, Sammy sulking slightly in the backseat. 

"It's alright, Sammy, I promise we'll do this again." He just grumbles an "okay," and continues to sulk.   
______________________________________

Cas dropped us off at home, kissing my cheek goodbye. 

To say I was nervous about John was an understatement. Sam and I headed into the house, making a plan on the way up, Sam agreed to go into our room and not come out until I said it was okay. 

I opened the front door cautiously, stepping in before Sam and shooing him in the direction of our bedroom. 

"Sam! Dean! Where have you been?" John asked in a false concerned voice, 

"We visited a friend, sir." I said quietly back, keeping my head down. 

"And who gave you permission?" John asked back, standing from the couch and stepping towards me, 

"S-sir, I thought it would be good... Thought you'd want space, I'm sorry for assuming," apparently that made John more angry, he marched towards me, backing me into a wall. 

"WHOSE JOB IS IT TO DECIDE WHATS GOOD IN THIS HOUSE?! HUH FAGGOT?!" He yelled, the vemon in his words spewing onto my face, 

"I-im sorry, sir," I mumbled, turning my head, 

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK, FAGGOT?!" He yelled again, reaching up and grabbing my chin with an iron grip. 

I kept my eyes to floor as John help my head towards his, 

"That's what I fucking thought, you useless piece of shit." He yanked my head to the direction of the floor, making me topple over into my knees. 

He spit on my back, kicking my hunched over stomach, 

"Go in your room, tubby." He said, insulting my weight.

I can feel the tears that were pooling in my eyes fall onto the floor, 

I try to stand quickly, only seeing black spots in my vision. 

As soon as I was able to stand I headed towards my room, opening the door and shutting it softly behind me, finding Sam cowering under the covers of his bed, crying. 

"'s'okay, Sammy." I say weakly, climbing into bed next to him, "it's gonna be okay,"   
______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg  
> Sorry for any mistakes this isn't proofread


	14. Tease

-Dean POV- 

The weekend ended rather quickly after the sleepover. 

I woke Sam up at the normal time on Monday, We both hurry and eat cereal together while waiting for Cas, 

I'm slightly nervous to see Cas, not so nervous my hands shook but nervous enough for them to sweat. 

-  
"Hello Dean, I'm here."   
Cas texted me when he pulled into the driveway, I took Sam and I's cereal bowls and rinsed them out, grabbing my backpack and following Sammy out of the door, 

Sam and I walked down the driveway, stopping at Cas' car and opening the doors, 

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, gruffly. 

"Hiya, Cas." I say quietly, shoving my bag into his car and sitting in the passenger seat, closing the door behind me. 

Cas smiled lightly, leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. 

I felt them heat up, knowing my face was bright red I turned away from a smiling Cas and looked out the window. 

"How the rest of your weekend?" He asked nicely. 

I instantly thought back to what my dad had done to me after coming home from Cas' house, 

"It's was okay, how was yours?" I replied back just as nicely, 

"Boring. Would have been better if you were there," Cas said not taking his eyes off the road. 

Sam cleared this throat loudly from the backseat, shifting uncomfortably. 

"What about you, Sam? How was your weekend?" Cas asked, looking into the rearview mirror at Sam. 

"It was really fun when we went to your house Cas! My first ever sleepover! The rest of the week was so boring compared to it!" He replied enthusiastically, smiling at Cas.

"I'm glad, Sam. We can always do it again sometime." 

"Maybe next time Gabe can come to our house, Dean!" Sam said, making me freeze instantly, 

"U..hm, I don't know if dad would let that happen, Sammy." I said slowly, seeing Sammy's face drop in the rearview mirror, "Maybe he will Sam, we'll have to see." Sam nods, looking out the window. 

"You look nice today, Dean." Cas says simply, glancing down at my loose light wash jeans and flannel. 

"Thanks Cas, you always look nice, as I've said many times before." Cas grinned at me, lifting his right hand from the steering wheel to reach over and take mine. 

\- 

As per usual it didn't take long to drop Sam off and go to school. After our farewells with Sam the car was relatively silent, the only noise was the morning talk show on the radio and the low rumble of Cas' car. 

When we pulled into the parking lot there where only few cars there, the few being teachers preparing for class and students using the library to study. 

Cas turned the car off and turned to me,

"We have to keep the touching to a minimum while we're here, I don't mind a little PDA normally but under the circumstances, well you know..." Cas trailed off, looking into my eyes, I nod silently, looking down at my hands, 

"Let's go inside, Normally I'd kiss you but.. as I've said..." I nod again, not looking up, Cas makes a slightly upset noise before putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head up, 

He leans in and kisses me lightly before pulling away and smiling slightly, "Have a good day, Dean." 

"You too, Mr. Novak." I say, a little smile on my face, "See ya in first period," 

-

I sat in the library on my phone looking at memes on Instagram until first period, I would stay with cas in his room but I didn't wanna bother him today, so I lied and said I need to study. 

I went to my locker and threw my backpack inside, grabbing my binder for English and shutting the door to my locker quietly, 

I walked up to first period quickly, passing by a pair of students kissing and another pair fighting. 

I sat down at the desk closest to Cas' when I walked in, I happen to be one of the first people in here, it wasn't uncommon since I've been coming to school with Cas, but it was still odd. 

After everyone piled into class Cas started talking,

"Good morning, students, what did you all do this weekend?" Cas asked nicely, he was the only teacher who still asked what we did this weekend, it was slightly annoying because we're in 10th grade not 5th but I don't wanna hurt his feelings by telling him that, and I don't think anyone else is going to. 

Cas called on a few people, their answers very boring, 

"What did you do this weekend, Mr. Novak," one of the girls in my first period who I didn't know the name of said,

"Uh, I babysat my nephew, Gabriel.. and of course graded papers most of the weekend, nothing exciting." He said stiffly, glancing at me,

I licked my lips while looking him in eyes, Cas turned away and walked to the white board, giving me a rather lovely view of his ass, 

"Today we're gonna start reading To Kill A Mocking bird, some of you may have read it before." Cas picked up a blue marker, 

"The main character of the book is scout, she's a young girl with a brother named Jem, he father, Atticus is a lawyer, working the case of Tom Robinson, who was accused of raping a girl- Mayella Ewell. With that information does anybody have any ideas about what could possible happen in the book." he asked, nobody raised their hand or looked interested at all, he huffed and looked over at me again, 

Out of the corner of his eye Cas saw Benny raise his hand, 

"Yes, Mr. lafitte." 

"Maybe.. Tom goes to jail in the book." He says simply, leaning back in his seat. 

Cas nodded turning to the board, "it's possible." He says, writing down Benny's prediction. 

While putting the marker back on the edge of the dry erase board it falls out of Cas' hand causing him to bend over directly in front of me to pick it up, 

I could feel my cock twitch in my pants, damn teenage hormones, I thought grimly. I look around while Cas stands up straight, I notice a few girls looking at him, looking at my man? The audacity. 

I turned my lip at them, turning back to Cas and seeing him looking at me discreetly, I made eye contact with him while I shifted in my seat and adjusted my dick subtly in my pants, 

I tilted my head at him, his lips parted slightly. 

"Does anyone else have predictions?" He said, clearing his throat and pretending to not see me groping myself. 

Cas jotted a few more ideas down on the bored from various of my classmates, 

"Is there any romance in the book, Mr. Novak?" One of the girls, Becca- I think her name was asked, while staring and fluttering her eyelashes at him, 

I scoffed, louder than I had anticipated, drawing the attention of my classmates and Cas, 

"What are you scoffing at, Winchester?" She asked, pulling her face up, 

"Why the hell would there be romance in a book practically all about racism? You sound dumb." I say rudely, I wanted to tell her off for looking at my man's ass but i instead pretended I was offended by her stupid question. 

"Mr. Winchester, do not use that tone of voice in my classroom, if you do it again I'll have to give you a punishment, and there are no dumb questions," Cas says looking into my eyes, making my cock twitch and me shift in my seat again, "Bela, there is minimal romance in To Kill A Mocking Bird, I apologise, next time we'll read Romeo and Juliet or something." He says, dismissing her. 

"That's to bad, Mr. Novak. Guess we'll just have to make our own romance." She says, irritating me extremely. 

"Thats highly inappropriate, Ms. Talbot," he says stiffly, "please stop or I'll have to give out a punishment." 

Her eyebrows raise at that, a sly smile coming onto her face, "What kind of punishment, Mr. Novak," I glare at her from my seat, 

Flirting with my man, right in front of me, how fucking stupid can you be, 

"I was thinking detention." He says just as stiffly as before, "and I think you've earned yourself one," That made her shut up, sitting unhappily in her seat, 

I giggle aloud, leaning back in my seat and pursing my lips, that's whatcha get bitch, messing with my man. 

"You want one too, Dean?" He says sternly, turning towards me, I furrow my eyebrows at him and squint, 

"No, sir." I say cutely, blinking up at him. Cas' lips part slightly, before closing his mouth and clenching his teeth together. 

He clears his throat and goes back to the lesson. 

\- 

After class I wait for everyone to leave, pretending to pack my binder up slowly, 

Of course, Bela stays after too. 

I can hear her ask Cas if he can take back the detention, I stay at my seat while she talks to him, but what makes me walk over was her plea of "I'll do anything, Mister." 

I walk over and stand rather close to Cas, and act like I'm waiting to talk to him and that I wasn't over  there to make sure this little hoe doesn't touch my man. 

"Once again, Ms. Talbot, I'll give you a lunch detention instead of an after school detention, I'm not taking it away all together." She huffs, pulling her bag off the ground and slinging it over her shoulder, 

"Whatever," she huffs, 

I wave at her, twinkiling my fingers and smiling as she walks out of the door, closing it behind her. 

I turn to Cas, still smiling very sassy, 

He didn't look happy, 

I felt the smile slip off my face, "what's wrong, Cas?" I ask, reaching my hand up to touch the scruff on his jaw. 

"How you acted today was highly unacceptable, Dean." He says, his voice gravely, 

I felt my cock twitch for the 100th time today, "Would you like to spank me as punishment?" I asked not entirely joking, dropping my hand from his jaw. 

"Would you like me to, Dean? Is that why you're misbehaving today?" Cas' lip twitched, he tilted his head to the side, 

"I just didn't like the way Bela was looking at you." I said, looking down.

"And why is that?" He says, his voice teasing. 

"Because you're mine." I say sincerely, looking him directly in the eye. 

"Dean, what I would do to you if we weren't here..." He growled out, leaning closer to me. "You're irresistible." 

I leaned in closer too as Cas put one of his knees between my thighs, against my semi.

"I gotta go to second period," I say against his lips, pulling away and heading to the door. 

"Dammit, Dean!" Cas says from behind me, grunting while squeezing his erection. 

I giggle and walk out. 

______________________________________


	15. Breakdown

-Dean POV- 

Second period was uneventful, Bela giving me occasional dirty looks. After class of fucking course, I ran into Zach and Azazel, they hadn't been messing with me as much because of everything that happened last week. 

"Hey, fag." Zach sneered, walking in my path to third period. "Haven't seen you in a little while," I just huffed and tried to walk past him, only to be blocked by Azazel. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, the hallway around us slowly emptying. 

"Uh.. Lunch?" I say, looking around. 

Zach just laughs, walking up next to Azazel, 

"Nah, faggot, we got some things to discuss." 

I stay quiet, shifting from foot to foot, 

"What makes you think you can get us in trouble without being punished?"

"It wasn't my fault you guys are fucking idiots and Novak caught you, leave me the hell alone," I say sternly, trying to get past them again, 

"You've done it now, asshole." Zach says, pushing on my shoulders hard to knock me over. 

I end up falling hard right on my ass. 

"Thanks, jackass." I say sarcastically, 

"That's just the beginning, Azazel would you do the honors?" Zach says, motioning towards me.

Azazel walks right next to me and kicks me hard in the middle of my stomach. 

I grunt as soon as the kick is placed, Zach coming up next to Azazel and towering over me. 

He leans down and grabs both of my wrists and yanks me up. 

I wince, his hands are sitting directly over my cuts, grinding the sleeve of my flannel into the healing wounds.

Zach seems to notice, grinning and pulling my sleeve down to my elbow.

"Look at this, Azazel! Little emo fuck!" He says laughing and shoving my arm towards Azazel. 

"Stop it, asshole!" I yell in his face, trying to pull my arm free. 

He laughs again, throwing me roughly against the ground. 

He leans down again this time punching me hard in the face before straightening back up and spitting on my face, 

"Let's go Zach, we can mess with him again later, we gotta go to third period." Azazel says from behind him. Pulling on his shoulder slightly. 

Zach nods, turning around from where I'm laying on the floor and walking next to Azazel towards the stairwell. 

I lay on the ground for what feels like hours, clutching my stomach and pulling at my sleeves. 

I can numbly feel tears fall down my face and my lip tremble. I clench my eyes shut, trying to will away the humiliation of Zach and Azazel seeing my self harm. 

I managed to push myself up enough to lean against the lockers, putting my   
head between my thighs. 

-

I must have been sitting there for a long time because the next thing I know the silence in the halls is filled by overly-loud students going to their next class. 

Nobody to care that I was there except the guy who had to awkwardly ask me to move so he could get into his locker. 

I tried to get myself up and go to forth period but ended up falling back to the ground because of the still immense pain in my stomach. 

I groaned aloud In the once again emptying hallway. I knew Cas' lunch period was fourth period so I decided to attempt to half walk/mainly limp to the teachers lounge. 

I got about halfway there and I realized I didn't want Cas to see me like this, I straighten myself out the best I could before continuing. 

When I finally made it to the teachers lounge I knocked at the door, leaning against the wall next to the door for support. 

Mr. Crowley opened the door, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of me, 

I tried to grin sarcastically at him but it clearly looked more pained than sarcastic. 

"Mr. Winchester? What're you doing out of class?" He asked in his Scottish accent, 

"I need to talk to Mr. Novak." I say simply, still leaning onto the wall.

Mr. Crowley raised his eyebrows, turning around slightly and said "Novak!" Loudly. 

From behind Mr. Crowley I can see Cas stand from where he was sitting and eating/reading and walk towards the door,

"Dean?" He asked, still chewing a strawberry. "Whats up? Why aren't you in class?" He says, swallowing his bite of strawberry and glancing down at my slightly hunched form. 

I glanced back at Mr. Crowley who was standing close by the door. 

"Can I talk to you... alone.. about an assignment." 

Cas nodded, walking out of the teachers lounge and into the hallway. 

"This isn't really about an assignment... Is it?" He says, once again glancing down at my stomach which I was still clutching. 

"I think I bruised a rib or something." Cas walks closer to me at that, moving my hands off my stomach and replacing them with his own. 

"What happened?" He asks sternly, lightly touching my ribs through my shirt.

"Zach and Azazel... It's fine, just please help." I felt my lip tremble again and tears well in my eyes, Cas immediately looked concerned, 

"Lets go to my room." He says, holding onto my arm and helping me to his classroom. 

-

"Take your shirt off." He says calmly, shutting the curtain to the mini window on the door and turning towards me. 

I blush instantly, "You're gonna have to help me, I can't lift my arms up without my stomach hurting." I say simply,

Cas walks up next to me and helps me out of my shirt swiftly, 

As soon as Cas stepped back I tried to cover my torso, Cas grabs my arms lightly "Stop it." Then moves them and leans in closer to inspect my ribs. 

There was a visible, angry purple bruise forming. 

Cas hums and pulled back. "Do you think we should tell crowley?" He paused for a moment, looking down at the bruise, "Don't anwser that. We need to tell him." 

I look down at my feet, twisting my fingers together.

After moments of considering-

"Let's go talk to him I guess." 

Hopefully this is the last time I wasted Cas' day with my bullshit. 

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to wrap this chapter up at around 20 chapters, were at 16 (17 being written rn) on Wattpad, ive already started writing the next fic I'm gonna post   
> Adios


	16. Zach and Azazel

-Cas POV-

I walked Dean back to the teacher's lounge. When we got there I quickly got Crowley's attention and asked to speak to him in the hallway.

I stepped out into the hall with Dean still by my side.

Crowley looked between us,

"Yes?" He asked after a moment of silence, his eyes mainly on dean's hunched form.

"Dean has been getting harassed by several students while attending here and somehow nobody has noticed." Crowley's eyes flickered to me, "Zach and Azazel are repeating offenders. Almost every day, they harass and bully Dean and nobody has done anything about it." Including me, I add in my head.

Crowley hmm'd glancing back at Dean. "What's wrong with you, boy?" Crowley asked, "Why are you standing like that?"

Dean blushed, trying to stand up straight. "Zach and Azazel..." He whispered, looking at the ground. "I think they bruised my rib or something, sir."

Crowley unfurrowed his eyebrows, a look of realization coming onto his face.

"I see." He said quietly. "What do you want me to do about this, Novak?" He asked, maintaining eye contact with me.

"Zach and Azazel need to be suspended... Or maybe even expelled."

"I have no proof to expel them, feathers." He said sternly.

"Check the cameras," I say rather too quickly, oh shit... Dean and I were to close for it to platonic earlier... 

"Novak, I'm not sure you know what you're asking... If I check the cameras and for some reason see something that could be considered inappropriate between.. let's say a teacher and a student, the punishment could be career ending.." he said knowing, glancing between Dean and me.

Holy shit, how? 

Dean looked at me worriedly, still clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out, I am the principal after all. I see the way he looks at you, Novak... I wouldn't break that... Just keep it on the down low... Now about Zach and Azazel.."

Dean swallowed loudly.

"I don't want them to know I told on them... Can we just forget about this until next time they do it or-or maybe just switch my classes and move my locker..." He said quickly.

"No, Dean! They can't keep getting away with this! They've hurt you so much, they don't deserve to not at least get suspended.."  I replied, angry. Dean flinched back from my outburst, making me instantly feel bad. "I'm sorry, Dean... it's just they shouldn't be allowed to hurt you." I say simply.

"Okay, feathers. I think I have a solution..." Crowley paused for dramatic effect. "I give them a week of in-school suspension for bullying and detention the same week, though I will have to tell their parents about Dean. The only proof I have would be on the cameras and deans bruised hip... I will have to show them the camera evidence." He said, glancing at Dean. "Sound good?"

I glance at Dean, his eyes were facing the ground. "Okay... If this happens again, I swear to God... I'll get them expelled." I say, looking at Dean.

"So it's settled." Crowley folds his hands over his stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me I have two rebels to suspend and you two have class." 

Crowley walked away without another word,

"I think we should call your dad, Dean, so he can take you to the doctor."

Dean groaned. "Why can't you just take me after school?"

"Dean, you may be seriously Injured.. and I'm not your legal guardian," I said softly.

"But dad'll just call me a pussy and say I deserved it for not fighting back." He replies brokenly,

"Oh, dean.," I whispered back. "Dean, I can't take you to the hospital but we have a school nurse?" I offered, "I know it's not as good... At all.."

"It's okay, it's better than my dad finding out." He says, cutting me off. "Let's go there."

Dean grabs my arm and tugs lightly,

I led him as quickly but gently to the nurse's office as possible, helping him limp alongside me.

Emily, The school nurse scheduled to work today greeted us in the nurse' office. 

"Mr. Novak." She paused, glancing at Dean, "What happened?"

"Dean got hurt, can you see if anything is broken... or bruised perhaps?" 

"Uh...Sure," She says hesitantly, gesturing to the hospital type bed. "Wanna sit?" 

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, with me close behind, while Emily put on gloves and stepping over to the bed. 

"Lay back." She instructed. 

I held Dean's hand as he laid back on the mat. 

"Can you lift your shirt?" She asked, once again hesitantly. Dean nodded and lifted his shirt up to his nipples. 

She glanced over the bruising quickly, lightly probing the surface of Dean's ribs with her skinny, latex covered fingers. 

"Does it hurt here?" She paused, waiting for an answer, "How bad, 1-10, 10 being worst pain in our life." She asked when he nodded. 

"8, like being punched in the balls." 

"Charming," She hummed, still poking his ribs lightly. 

He hissed and squeezed my hand when she hit a particularly tender spot on his stomach, 

"Hmm, It seems your 4 of your ribs are severely bruised." She gestured for Dean to pull his shirt back down, "I suggest to take pain medicine, such as ibuprofen to speed up healing and use an ice pack for swelling. Rest and try to not do anything strenuous." 

Dean just nodded, pushing down on my hand to lift himself upright and then off the bed. 

"Thanks," He says to her, ducking his head and limps slightly towards the door. 

"See ya later, Mr. Novak," Emily says as cutely as possible, which dean sneers at, grabbing hold of my arm and trying to pull me outside. 

When we're outside the nurse's office Dean turns to me, 

"Why does everyone wanna fuck you?" He says playfully, putting his weight on my arm. 

"If only they knew I'm into men or one man in particular," I say, my eyebrow raised. 

"Thank you for caring about me," He says, suddenly serious, "Nobody, besides Sammy, every really has." 

I nod, smiling lightly at him. 

"We should get to class." I say, escorting dean to his next period. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have prepared on Wattpad, I'm currently writing chapter 17 and as I said last chapter I'm trying to end it at 20 chapters but my least favorite part of reading fics is the end so its gonna be hard   
> We're close to smut boys ;))   
> Adios   
> ALSO sorry for any mistakes this chapter isn't proofread


	17. Plans

-Cas POV-

The apartment is always so lonely, well... It didn't seem as lonely until after Dean spent the night. After dropping Sam and Dean off at school I usually come home to an empty apartment, Grab a beer, Turn on Brooklyn nine-nine or The office and sit on the couch until dinner. Sometimes I'll go somewhere to eat or even go visit Gabriel. After dinner, I grade papers, Shower, and then go to bed. 

Dean texts me once in a while to see how I'm doing. One time he asked me for nudes but I told him that's inappropriate... He responded, "Wanting to fuck your student is also inappropriate but that doesn't stop you does it  ;)." 

Dean is a very bright person. He's funny and smart, He's adorable when he wants to be, I just wish the circumstance we are in was different. When I think about it too much I feel terrible. Dean is only 16 and my student, but I really- Really like him... Maybe even love him... 

How Crowley reacted to our relationship was questionable, I feel as though he should have put a stop to it, I'm glad he did not though. 

I feel so guilty about wanting dean, but I don't wanna give him up.

-Dean POV- 

I forgot to set my alarm. Sam- thankfully- woke up just as Cas pulled up to the house, he rushed into my room and woke me up. I quickly threw on a long sleeve green shirt and changed the basketball shorts that I wore to bed into a pair of gray jeans. We ran outside as soon as both of us had brushed our teeth and got into the car,

"I'm sorry, Cas! I forgot to turn my alarm on last night, Sam woke up like 7 minutes ago, and came into my room-" Cas lifted his hand to cut me off,

"It's alright, Dean. It's alright and it's not like we'd have been late either way."

I nod as Cas starts pulling out of the driveway. 

"How are your ribs, Dean?" Cas asks, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"They still hurt, not as bad as yesterday though. I can stand up straight and everything!" I said with semi-fake enthusiasm. 

Cas nods, starting up a new conversation. 

"So, I was thinking you two could come over again this weekend. Gabriel keeps begging Michael to come back over..." Cas pauses, chuckling nervously. "I mean- If you want to... if you're not busy." 

"Nah, We can come over... It's just last time... Dad wasn't too happy." 

Cas glanced sharply at me, "I told you to tell me when he hurts you, Dean." 

I flinch slightly at Cas' stern tone, "I know, I just didn't wanna trouble you, Cas." 

Cas looks over to me before quickly looking back at the road, "It's my job as your-" He makes eye contact with Sam in the mirror, "friend to take care of you, Dean. I don't care if you call me in the middle of the night and wake me up from a dead sleep, If you need help, I'll come when you call." 

I smile at Cas, looking down at my laps and twisting my fingers together, "Thank you, Cas... It means a lot." 

Cas smiles back at me when I look up,

"If Your father reacts the same way this time, call me... You don't have to come over if you don't think you can deal with it! I don't wanna make you have to go through that." 

'It'll be alright as long as we leave late and come back early."

"Alright..." He pauses, looking at Sam through the mirror, "Sam, are you excited about spending the night with Gabe again?" 

Sam nods enthusiastically, "Yep! He's been talking about it at school! He says he's gonna bring all his pillows and blankets for we can make an even bigger fort than last weekend." 

Cas chuckled as he pulled into Sam's school.

"Have a good day at school, Sammy." 

Sam got out of the car quickly, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the front of the building, turning around and waving at Cas and me. 

Cas leaned over and kissed me on the lips after Sam was out of sight, before pulling out of the school driveway. 

"Y'know I've been thinking about what we should do the next time we hang out, and seeing as I'm spending the night this weekend..." I trailed off on purpose, wanting to tease Cas. 

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

I looked over at him from under my eyelashes, he was looking at the road but I could tell he could feel my eyes on him, 

"I saw that box of toys under your bed when we were playing hide and go seek," I said simply, smiling at his shocked face. "I figured you could use some of them on me... As long as we can get enough alone time away from Gabe and Sam." I leaned closer to Cas, sliding my fingers across his thighs, "It gets me reallllly hot  when I think about you pushing me to the edge, teasing me until I can't take it anymore," I say quietly, trailing my fingers across his underwear line through his pants, "especially in class, sometimes- even when I'm not in your class- I'll make myself hard," I continue to purr the words, grazing his stomach beneath his untucked button up shirt, "It's a pain in the ass when I get myself hard near the end of the class and gotta walk out like that." I moved my hand back into my own space as Cas pulled into the high school. 

"You're a cocktease, Dean Winchester," He says, turning the car off and facing me, 

"You love it." I giggle, unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my back pack, "You ready, Mr. Novak?" 

He huffs through his nose and grabs his briefcase. 

-

When we got into the school building I decided to stay in Cas' room with him as I wait until first period. 

I know the school nurse, Emelia I think her name was, told me nothing strenuous until my ribs are healed but I couldn't help but wanna continue teasing Cas. 

I waited until he was deep into grading papers before striking, 

Cas sat as his desk, hunched over paperwork. 

I quietly walked over to him, going behind him and wrapping my arms around have shoulders, kissing his exposed neck. 

"What are you doing, Dean?" He asked panicked, looking towards the closed door. "I know Crowley knows about us but if a parent were to find out, or- or another student." He stuttered out as I sucked a bruise into his lower neck. 

"It's okay, Cas. I locked the door." I whispered into his ear, biting his lobe lightly. 

Cas shuddered against me, still trying to focus on his paperwork. 

"Let's talk about kinks." I giggled into his ear, still kissing his neck. "What's your dirtiest kink? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Cas tightens his hold on his pen when I lick a stripe up his neck, 

"I'm waiting, Cas." 

"I- I don't know, Dean. Tell me yours first." I laugh lightly at that, 

"Well, I got quiet a few. Teenage hormones are a bitch, Cas." I tease, tracing my fingers up his chest. "I'm clearly a submissive, a bottom, a twink. I like being dominated, teased... I like teasing though too, as you can see." 

Cas tilted his head more to the side to let me have more space, I accepted the offer and kissed closer to his ear, 

"That probably isn't my dirtiest but it's a start, huh?" I said before moaning in his ear, making him drop his pen on the ground. 

"You're walking on thin ice, baby." Cas says, turning to face me in his chair. I instantly straddle his lap, 

"Tell me yours, Cas." 

Cas doesn't reply for a second, looking towards the door.

He ignores my questions and reaches behind me to grab my ass in his large hands, squeezing and watching my face. 

Of course by this point I'm hard as a rock while Cas still had a semi. Damn Teenage hormones. 

"Well, I guess we're a good match, Dean. I am a dominant, a top. I'll dominate you all you want, baby. I think I'm detecting an edging kink, In the car you told me you wanted me to push you to the edge and tease you until you can't take it anymore, that sounds an awful lot like edging to me," 

Cas continues squeezing my ass, pushing my hips against his, 

I groan lightly when our erections touch, Cas' face scrunching up in pleasure. 

"Huh Cas, I thought the same thing about you but with a daddy kink. You seem to like the pet name baby, which would just be a coincidence, or maybe not so much." I paused to moan as Cas pinches my ass. "Do you got a daddy kink," I paused again, this time for dramatic effect. "Daddy?" I say, moving my hips against his harder than before. 

Cas groans loudly, his head hitting the back of his computer chair. 

"I'll take that as a yes," I giggle, 

Cas lifts his head up, moving his hands from my ass and moving them to my hips. 

He moves my hips hard and fast, trying to go as fast as possible to make sure class doesn't start before we finish. 

"This was a bad idea, Dean. We either spend the day with cum in our pants or spend the day with blue balls." Cas' laugh turns into a groan as I push my hips harder against his. 

"I know, but you love it, daddy." I moan out, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Cas' new found kink. 

Cas opens his mouth to say something when the bell rings, 

He groans in frustration, "You have to get off now, Dean." 

I pout childishly before reluctantly removing myself from Cas' lap,

"Guess it's blue balls then." I say, half joking half annoyed. 

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Uh...yeah.. haha   
> Happy smut ig... It isn't really smut but it's dirty talk so good enough?   
> Real smut soon ;)))))  
> Adios


	18. Nerves

-Cas POV-

The school week went by excruciatingly slow, Dean made it his life mission to tease me every. single. day. All week it's been light touches and dirty talk. Dean always waited until Sam got out of the car and went into the school to start telling how he touched himself thinking about me last night and he wished I was there,

Instead of going into the library like he usually did before class started, he goes into my room with me just to tease me,

"What has gotten into you?" I had asked as dean sucked another hickey into my collarbone.

"Hopefully you, soon." He'd answered simply.

Sometimes he'd even tease me in class, grabbing his own dick under the desk while making eye contact with me and scrunching up his face.

Dean can romantic when he wants to but lately, the only thing on his mind is sex, I tried to give him a hug the other day and he grabbed my ass and told me to keep it tight.

He keeps telling me how excited he is about Saturday, but I'm worried about how John will react if he catches dean leaving home... He keeps insisting it'll be okay and he can't wait for me to be inside of him.

It was Finally Friday, tomorrow Sam and Dean would be coming over. This morning was different... Dean went into the library instead of coming into my room like he had been earlier in the week. He was fairly quiet in the car, only greeting me and smiling shyly. 

Dean was either nervous about losing his virginity or upset about something else. 

I went to the library before first period started, it was almost silent, the only noise being the light sound of the air conditioner. I walked by the librarian's desk, smiling at her and walking toward the back where the desks were. 

I walk over to the table Dean is at, his eyes are closed and he's leaning his face on his fist with his elbow on the table. 

I cleared my throat, drawing his attention. 

"Can you come to my classroom with me, Dean? I need to go over something with you," I say, glancing at the other students sitting around.

Dean blinks, nods, and stands up from the table, grabbing his bag and walking next to me. 

Neither of us say anything until we reach my room. I open the door for dean before walking in behind him and closing the door,

"Whats wrong, baby?" I ask softly, tilting my head to look into his eyes. 

Dean blushes a little before looking down at his feet. 

"I understand if you're nervous, we don't have to... do it... tomorrow if you don't want to." 

Dean looked up at me, "The thing is- I want to, Ya know? I've been teasing you all friggin week the should have been some indication that I want you but-" Dean paused, looking at the floor again, "I don't wanna be a slut, Cas. I don't wanna be a little slut who fucks their 25-year-old teacher in the tenth grade... I do love you I just think we should probably wait until I'm legal." He mournfully, 

"I understand, Dean. Though I don't think it'll make you a slut... I think we should wait, as much as I don't want to.." I pause this time, "Wait..." I said in awe, "You love me?" Dean's eyes widened, 

"I-I didn't say that.. I like you.. haha..." he laughed nervously, twisting his fingers together. 

"Dean..." I smile at him, "I love you too," 

"You do?" He says, his mouth agape. 

"Of course I do, I know we haven't been together long but there's something about you..." I trailed off, 

There's a moment of silence before the bell signaling first period rings making Dean and I both jump. 

A few students starting walking into the class seconds later, Dean going to his usual seat in the front of the class. 

After everyone came in I began the lesson. 

-

The rest of the school day was mainly spent worrying about Dean, If he wanted to wait until he was 18 we are gonna wait. I am worried Dean will impulsively change his mind and do something he regrets. I want him to be comfortable and enjoy his first time instead of rushing it because of teenage hormones. 

"I'm conflicted," Dean says, breaking the silence. We're on our way to Sam's school to pick him up,

"About what, sweetheart?"I say sweetly.

"I wanna... make love to you but y'know... I don't know if I'm ready to take that step," He pauses, cutting me off when I open my mouth to talk, "I really really want to..." 

"Dean, We don't have to... There's other stuff we can do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Dean nods, looking down at his hands, 

"I'm sorry I'm such a pussy." 

I shook my head, glancing over at Dean, "You're not. I'm fine with waiting, I'd wait forever if you needed me to..." 

He looked over and smiled weakly at me, "Thanks, Cas." He said lovingly. 

"Anytime, Sweetheart." 

Dean hopped out of the car to go get Sam when we pulled up to the building, 

He got back into the car minutes later with Sam. Sam was grinning and talking about how his day was and what games Gabriel and him are going to play tomorrow. 

"Gabe told me to tell you Micheal said he can have as much ice cream as he wants tomorrow, Cas. Personally I don't believe him but you never know, " Sam says from the back, shrugging along with his words. 

"I don't believe it either, Sam." I say, laughing. "Maybe we can go out for ice cream after dinner or something,"

Sams eyes lit up from the back seat, a smile crossing his small face. He nodded quickly, still smiling. "Can't wait!" 

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter I've had a bit of a writer's block and I've been busy,, I'm going to sleep patd next week so I'll try to get the chapter in before then (for I'm not dead while writing it after the concert)   
> Hope you enjoyed,, adios


	19. Coming to an end,

-Dean POV- 

When Sam and I got home from school John was fast asleep on the recliner, we crept in through the front door and went straight to our rooms to pack a bag for Cas'. 

"I'm so excited, Dean! I think Gabriel is my best friend! I have a best friend!" Sam pauses, looking towards me, "besides you, you'll always be my main best friend." I laugh lightly at that, smiling at him. 

"Good. You had me worried there for second." I say back, still smiling. 

There was silence in the room for a few minutes while we packed pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. 

"Dean, I have a question..." Sam said, breaking the silence. 

"Wassup, moose?" Sam huffed at my comment but didn't say anything about it,

"What's gonna happen when you turn 18...? I mean, you said you'd take me away from here, away from dad... But Is that allowed? What'll happen if he doesn't let you?" 

I sigh as I sit down on my bed, look across the room at Sam who's looking thoughtfully down at his feet, 

"To be honest, I don't know. I know the consequences of taking you away from him, it's probably considered kidnapping." I say dryly, "Regardless of him being a constantly drunk, homophobe, I don't want to hurt him. I wish I could get him some help, he's still our dad under the terrible person he's become..." 

I paused, considering my next words, "...I think I'd tell Bobby about everything dad has done and we could stay at his house while Bobby tries to help straighten him out. I just hope he's not a loss cause..." 

Sam nods, not mentioning I didn't really awnser his question, instead going back to packing up his clothes and zipping his backpack. 

"Okay," I say, standing up from my bed, "we're going to Cas' in about an hour, I'll make some food and by then he should be on his way..." 

"Ugh! Nooo Dean, don't make dinner! If you make dinner Cas won't order pizza," Sam whined, sitting on his bed. 

I looked at him with my eyes squinted for a moment, 

"Fine, bitch. I'm gonna take a quick shower you should clean our room up before we leave." I say, walking into the closet next to Sam's bed to grab a change of clothes and heading towards the door. 

"Jerk!" 

Sam says as I close the door behind me, 

I snort out a laugh while walking into the bathroom, turning the light on and shutting the door. 

I set my clothes next to the sink and step up to the shower, turning the warm water on and taking my shirt off. 

The cuts on my arm still linger from my last mental breakdown. Momentarily I consider renewing the cuts, but quickly shut that thought down and take my pants off. 

I leave my clothes in a pile on the floor, keeping my boxers on to check the temperature of the water coming out of the shower head, hissing when I realize it's way to hot and leaning over to turn the cold water on to even it out. 

I avoid looking into the mirror above the sink, not wanting to see my chubby-ish twink body. 

As soon as the water is at a good temperature I slide my boxers down my legs and step over the edge of the bathtub into the shower. 

I let the water run over me momentarily, wiping my hands down my face and reaching for the shampoo. 

My mind was caught on Cas, obviously. 

He is so great, he's kind, smart, fucking hot. I only wish the age difference was less than 10 and he wasn't my fucking teacher, 

I frowned light as I poured a generous amount of shampoo into my hand before setting the bottle down and rubbing the soap into my scalp. 

-

After I got done bathing myself I turned the water off and Grabbed my towel, quickly drying the water off my skin.

I picked up my phone, checking the time. We had to be at Cas' in 25 minutes, I decided to take my time putting my clothes on and finishing my hygiene routine, knowing if I still had time left to wait for Cas my anxiety would eat me alive. 

10 minutes later I was fully clothed and almost ready,

"C'mon, Dean! I need to pee!" Sam yelled, banging on the bathroom door. 

"Alright, alright, jeez." I said, grabbing my dirty clothes and exiting the bathroom. 

"Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Sam exclaimed, pushing past me and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

I huffed a laugh, dropping my dirty clothes into the laundry basket by the door and heading into Sam and I's shared bedroom. 

I placed the bag full of clothes for Cas' house on the floor and turned to sit on the bed and put my socks on while I wait for Sam. 

Me: Hiya cas were almost ready you can head over whenever ;) 

I text Cas quickly, setting my phone on the bed and walking over to the closet to get my shoes, 

Damn, I really need to get some new shoes, I think while holding up the ratty pair of Walmart shoes. 

My shoulders bounce in a 'What can you do' sort of way as I walk back to the bed and sit down, putting my shoes on. 

When I'm done, I pick my phone up to see I have a message from Cas. 

Cas <3: I'll be over in a few minutes. :) 

I set my phone back onto the bed when Sam walks into the room. 

"Cas is gonna be here soon, ya ready?" 

Sam nodded, turning to put his shoes on. 

I grabbed Sam and I's shared bag and headed into the living room, making sure to stay as quiet as possible with dad still sleeping on the couch. 

"You better behave tonight, Sammy." I said quietly but sternly when Sam entered the living room. "Gabriel is a little shit and I know you, always picking up bad habits from people you're around alot," 

Sam scrunches his face up at me just as my phone goes off, I grab it to check the notification, "That's not true! I'm around dad all the time and I don't have a drinking problem." 

I look up at the wall from my phone and then over at Sam, my eyebrows furrowed and my mouth open. "See! Gabriel is making you a sarcastic little shit. Behave. Now come on Cas is here." 

"I'll stop being sarcastic when you stop trying to make out with Cas." He replied, once again sarcastically. 

"Sam! You brat, fucking stop, go outside!" I said in shock, grabbing our bag and pushing Sam out the door. 

I shut the door behind me as soon as we're outside, turning to lock it before walking towards Cas' car. 

Sam gets inside the Car as Cas gets out to put my bag In the trunk. 

"Hello, Dean." He says, leaning to kiss my cheek after putting the bag the car and closing the trunk. 

I meet Sam's eyes through the rear view mirror, grimacing at his smug expression.

"Hiya, Cas." 

Cas walks around the car to open the door for me. "You didn't have to.." I say timidly, rolling my eyes playfully. 

"I'm trying to be romantic, Dean." He says back, Chuckling softly as I get into the car. 

He closed my door before walking around the of the car and getting into his side of the car. 

"Okay," Cas pauses, putting his seatbelt on, "Micheal is dropping Gabriel off at my house in a half an hour, in the mean time were gonna go pick up pizza." 

I nod from beside Cas, smiling at him and looking out the window.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE I've started the next chapter I'll hopefully be done with it SOON   
> Thanks for reading folkssss   
> Adios


	20. It's britney, bitch.

-Dean POV- 

After picking up the pizza we were headed back to Cas' apartment. 

When Sam asked about other snacks, Cas had said, while snickering: "I went to the store yesterday and got ice cream and candy, I'm gonna give some to Gabriel tomorrow before he leaves for Micheal has to deal with his sugar high," 

Sam hopped around Cas' apartment while I sat uncomfortably on the couch, Cas in the kitchen washing up the tiny amount of dishes in the sink and wiping off the counters. 

"Can I just have one piece of pizza right now, Cas?!" Sam says, holding his stomach dramatically. 

Cas laughed lightly at that, "Gabriel will be here any minute, you'll eat soon. Go sit on the couch with Dean." 

Sam obeyed, once again dramatically, plopping down next to me. 

A few minutes later Cas came to sit down next to me, just as he sat, excited knocks echoed through the apartment from the door, Sam jumped up while Cas groaned before standing up, 

Sam waited near the couch impatiently as Cas answered the door, 

As soon as the door opened a short blond head popped through and ran straight into Sam, 

"SAMMEHHH!" Gabe yelled, excited, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN! WE CAN PLAY ON MY XBOX- I BROUGHT MINECRAFT AND CALL OF DUTY AND-" 

"Gabriel, please stop yelling. I'm gonna have a headache by dinner if you keep it up." Cas interrupted, Micheal grinning next to him, Gabriel's bag in hand.

"You have fun, Cassie. Gabriel had extra sugar in his Cheerios this morning." Micheal says, patting Cas on the back and sitting Gabe's bag on the floor before heading over to Gabe, giving him a good-bye hug and walking back towards the door, "Text me when to pick him up tomorrow," Cas nods as Micheal exits the apartment, 

"Cas bought us pizza and ice cream and candy! He said I had to wait until you're here to eat, but you're here now so let's go!" Sam says, taking Gabriel's hand and pulling him towards the small kitchen where the pizza is. 

"It's gonna be a long night." Cas says to me, walking to sit next to me on the couch. "START WITH TWO PIECES ONLY GABRIEL," Cas yells to Gabriel, who's most likely stuffing his face with food in the kitchen. 

"At least now that they're distracted I can do this," I say, leaning over and kissing Cas straight (or should I say gay- because I don't do anything straight,) on the lips, 

Cas let's one of his hands come up and cup my jaw, while the other is on the waist. He moves his thumb against my jaw, I try to subtly slip in tongue but being the inexperienced virgin I am, I just lick the front of his teeth, 

"Sorry," I mutter against his lips, Cas responds with a breathy laugh, before kissing me again and parting my lips with his tongue. 

I moan gently against him, running my fingers through his messy, black hair. I play with the curls for a second before curling my fist and pulling lightly, drawing a moan from Cas. 

"Jesus.." he says, not pulling away. 

I smile, uncurling my fist and petting the back of his head- 

"SAM! SAM!! CASSIE AND DEAN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Gabriel starts, 

I jerk away from Cas, I look over and see Gabriel standing in front of the couch, holding a piece of pizza, a little sauce on his face and Sam running into the living room from the kitchen, 

"I KNEW IT!" Sam yells back, grinning wide. 

I roll my eyes, crossing my legs to hide my erection, don't judge me, I'm a teenage boy, I get hard by breathing.

Cas sits back against the couch, his arm around my shoulders, I glance down at his crotch, of course the fucker isn't even chubbing. 

"Can we set up the Xbox, Cassie?" Gabe asked, excited as always. 

Cas sighs loudly, "Sure, Gabe... As long as you left pizza for Dean and I." 

Gabe rolls his eyes, "if you two weren't in here sucking face you would've gotten pizza, if there isn't any left it's not my fault..." Gabe pauses for dramatic effect, giggling when Cas' eyes widened, "there's some left, don't worry... Now let's set up that Xbox!" 

Gabe drags his bookbag and sets it next to the TV, unzipping it and pulling out the said Xbox, 

-

It didn't take long for Cas' to figure out how to hook the Xbox up to the TV, 

I went to the kitchen and ate a few pieces of pizza while Cas tried to figure it out. 

After I was done Cas had just managed to get the Xbox loading screen to come up, Gabriel and Sam trying to decide which game to play first. 

"Remind me to never buy an Xbox," Cas says, sitting back down beside me.

I snorted quietly, looking over at Cas, "It couldn't have been that hard to figure out, you're just getting old. You don't understand the advanced technology of the modern day." 

"Oh yeah? I'm getting old?" Cas asked, amused. 

"Yep, already almost 30... You're ancient," I say back, glancing around his face with a small smile, 

"Could an old person do this-" Cas suddenly shoves his hands onto my hips, his fingers dancing across my waist, making me squeak, 

"jeSUS CHRIST! CAS DON'T FUCKING TICKLE ME!" I yelled drawing the attention of Gabriel and Sam briefly, 

Cas just laughed, and brought one of his hands to my neck while the other continued it's movement on my waist.

"yOU'RE NOT OLD! I'M SORRY!" I squeaked again, giggling uncontrollably. My head was glued to my shoulder, Cas' hand smooshed in between. 

Cas laughed back, pinching my side one last time before stopping his hands, but keeping his arms around me, "That's what I thought," he says affectionately, smiling down at me, 

I lean up and kiss him, still smiling. 

"SAM! YOU GOT US KILLED!" Gabriel said from where he's sitting next to Sam on the floor, 

"I'm sorry! The zombies were surrounding me!" Sam replied, plopping his controller onto the ground, 

"Let's play a different game," Sam hummed, glancing towards Cas and I, "You said you had just dance?" He asked Gabriel, whose face lit up,

"Cassie! Will you play with us!" Gabe grinned wickedly, glancing at Sam. 

Cas looked over at me sheepishly, 

"Pleassseeee, Cassie!" Gabriel begged, "they have 'hit me baby one more time,' I know how much you loooove that song!" He said, the wicked smile still on his face. 

I snickered next to Cas, trying to play it off as a cough. 

"Go on, Cassie, I'd like to see you dance to Britney," I say, patting Cas' head. 

"Dammit," he mutters, standing up, "I'm not going first." He says sternly, Gabriel doesn't care. 

"Of course you are!" Gabe says, clicking on hit me baby one more time.

"Gabriel, I don't even know how to do this," Cas says, as Gabe holds out the controller to him. 

"You just follow the moves on the screen and hold the remote. I would have brought my connect but seeing as it took you 30 minutes to plug the Xbox into the TV you wouldn't have been able to figure it out." 

Cas rolls his eyes at that, glancing back at me, I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, 

As the music starts on the TV Cas follows the moves lazily, Clearly still unsure of what to do, 

Gabriel was laughing his ass off while Sam sat beside him and chuckled, 

Cas waved his arms around, but seemed to be missing every single move. 

"Damn, Cas, you're a pro at this game!" I say sarcastically, while giggling. 

Cas ignored me and continued flapping his arms around and thrusting his hips, 

A minute later the song ended and Cas was panting, he flopped back down on the couch and handed the remote off to Gabe who instantly started another round with Sam. 

"I'm so gonna beat you Sam! I'm a master at this game!" Gabriel exclaimed, choosing some random pop song to dance to. 

"It's britney, bitch." I said, laughing at Cas. 

"You're gonna get it." He replys, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

"What am I gonna get," I pause, looking at Sam and Gabe before leaning in and whispering "daddy?" In his ear. 

Cas groaned lowly and wrapped his arm around my back, his hand reaching around to squeeze my thigh, "Why are you being such a tease today?" He whispers, his lips brushing my ear. 

I giggle cutely, turning my head to look into Cas' eyes, "I like teasing you, daddy. It shows how much control I have over you." I smile while biting my lips and turning back to the TV. 

"It's funny how you think you're the one in control here." Cas says sternly in my ear, biting my lobe after he finished speaking. 

"GAHH SAMMEH HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT JUST DANCE?!" Gabriel screeched suddenly, 

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!" Sam yelled back, laughing wildly. 

-  
Sam and Gabe played Just dance for another 20 minutes before becoming bored and asking to go to the park, Cas being the people pleaser he is, agreed. 

Cas changed out of his jeans and into basketball shorts, and lemme just say,

Damn.

Cas in overly-casual wear is hot as fuck. 

Anyway-

We're on our way to the park currently, the problem is Gabriel wants to go on the swings and Sam wants to go on a walk and Gabriel is insisting they can't do both and they can't do anything separate so they're currently arguing in the backseat. 

"Gabe! We can swing at school! We can go for a nice walk in the woods at school! Come on!" Sam started, whining at Gabriel.

"Sam walks are so boring! Swings are fun! Cassie agrees! Don't you Cassie?!" 

Cas just sighs from the drivers side, not giving any indication which he'd prefer, 

"See! He agrees! We're playing on the playground!" 

"Why don't you guys just play for half of the time were here and walk for the rest?" I ask, rolling my eyes, 

"Because! That's booorrringg I wanna do something fun the ENTIRE time not just half!" Gabe says, huffing. 

"Walking is fun! It's good for you!" Sam insists back, 

"Nothing that's good for you Is ever fun! Are vegetables fun Sam?! Nope didn't think so!" Gabriel smirks at Sam's angry face, drawing a irritated sound from Sam's lips. 

"Gabriel, if you don't stop making Sam  angry were going home." Cas says, not looking away from the road. "Now. You guys are just gonna have to get along. It isn't the end of the world if you go for a walk. You can play on the playground half the time and then we can walk." 

Gabriel huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. "Fine." He mutters, 

-

As soon as we pulled into the park and turned the car off Sam and Gabriel jumped out, Gabriel running towards the playground and Sam following his lead, they'd gotten over they're little argument faster than it lasted. 

"Guess we gotta be the 'parental' supervision, then, huh?" I asked, shrugging and getting out of the car. 

"We have to watch and make sure Gabriel doesn't crack his head open." Cas replys, holding his hand out for me. 

I look at his sceptically, "What if someone... Sees?" 

Cas looks down for a second, "ah," he pauses, "Sorry, I forgot about the whole teacher thing..." 

I smile at him, "it's alright, soon enough I'll be out of school and... This will be normal." 

Cas lifts the corner of his mouth at me in a sad smile. 

"Let's go supervise this shit." I say, patting Cas' bicep.

We walk over to the benches next to the playground equipment, I sit at the end of the bench and Cas sits next to me, His arm around the back of the bench but not touching me. 

Of course as soon as we sit down all the soccer mom's look over. I'm not surprised, Cas is hot as fuck... and it's not like they know he's mine. 

Cas isn't paying the women glancing at us any mind, he's watching Gabriel play tag with some other kids around his age and Sam. His eyes are bright blue in natural light and his lips are bubble gum pink. Not only is he hot as fuck, he's also beautiful. Insanely beautiful. 

Cas glances at me and I look away quickly, blushing and biting my lip. 

"I can push you on the swing if you want, Dean." Cas offers, grinning at my red face. 

"People will think I'm your son or something..." I say lowly, looking into Cas' eyes. 

"What 'people'? Regardless I doubt anyone would think that, Dean... I don't look that old, do I?" He says, tilting his head at me.

"No! No... You just... The soccer mom's and milfs keep looking at you..." I say back, glancing around at the moms that eyeballed Cas when we first sat down. 

"Well, Dean," he says, leaning closer, "I'll have you know I'm actually only into one specific person... so you have nothing to be worried about..." Cas tried to assure, glancing over at Gabriel. "Now... swings?" Cas asks again, 

"Sure, Cas." I say faking reluctance.

Cas stands and offers me his hand, I grab it and he pulls me up, I instantly shake his hand off mine to make sure the moms who were watching us didn't get the idea that we were together. 

I sat down on the swing closest to the bench when we got there, Cas got behind me and waited until I put my feet up before grabbing the chains of the swing and pulling them backwards,

Gabriel and Sam ran over when they saw us on the swings, 

"See! I told you Cassie prefers the playground!" Gabriel said while climbing onto one of the swings and pushes his feet off the ground to start swinging. 

"Whatever," Sam replys, doing the same. 

"We're gonna have to go for a walk soon, we gotta go home before it gets dark." Cas says, still pushing me. 

Gabriel groaned in response but didn't say anything, 

"Hey..." A kind voice broke the brief silence. I look over and of fucking course one of the soccer mom's decided to talk to Cas, her baby sitting in a stroller next to her. "I'm Daphne," she says simply, holding her hand out to Cas, 

Cas smiles kindly, and holds his hand out for her, "Castiel." 

"Are one of these kids yours?" She asked, glancing down at her baby, "This is Amber, my son is around here somewhere."  

"Uh.." Cas pauses, pushing my swing again. "No... My little brother wanted to go to the park." He says, 

"Is this your brother?" She says, gesturing to me. (I'm turned around in my swing enough to see both of them)

"This is... My friend, Dean." Cas coughs, rubbing the back of his neck, "my brother is the short blond one," he says, gesturing to Gabriel, who waved. 

"Oh..." She says, looking into my eyes and then back into Cas' "So does that mean you're single...? Sorry to be so forward I just..." She trails off, biting her lip and looking at Cas' lips, 

I scoff loudly, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, 

"Uh... No I'm not single." He says, glancing at the woman awkwardly. 

Daphne's face falls, "oh... Alright. I'm sorry I bothered you." She turns back towards the stroller, "Nice meeting you." She says before moving back to one of the many benches. 

"Jesus that was torture," I say quietly, looking at Cas. "You're not good with talking to women, are you?" 

Cas shakes his head, "Or men. Besides it's not like I was interested." 

I nod, getting up from the swing, "Can we go for a walk?" Sam jumps off his swing, 

"Yes! Let's go Gabe!" He says, walking over to the other boys swing and waiting for him to get off the swing too. 

\- 

We got back to Cas' apartment just as it was getting dark, 

The ride home was mainly silent, the soft sound of the radio filling the car along with Gabriel and Sam talking about what movie they wanted to watch when we got back. 

When we were finally back inside the apartment I excused myself to go put my pajamas on, I was a little disappointed I wasn't gonna lose my virginity tonight, but I was just happy I got to spend the day with Cas. I am also happy Sammy is having a good time, I haven't seen him happy for  quite a while. 

When I got back into the living room Sam and Gabriel were also in their pajamas, curled up on a pile of blankets on the floor. 

Cas was sitting on the couch ontop of a few blankets and pillows, wearing nothing but his basketball shorts, 

I smile at him and climb over Sam and Gabe to sit on the couch, Cas instantly offers the seat in between his legs to me. 

Of course I take him up on the offer, I sit with my back against his chest, our legs tangled together on the couch. 

Gabriel and Sam decided superbad was an appropriate movie for us to watch, they both payed close attention to most of the movie but both ended up falling asleep before the end of it. 

"Let's go sleep in my bed," Cas says softly in my ear. I nod and get off the couch, grabbing a blanket and a couple pillows and headed to his bedroom. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED FAST YEEEE   
> I'm gonna try to finish this series in a few chapters and then start working on fighting fire with ice but I'm starting school in like a week so updates are gonna be slow, I have ideas of other fics coming up so stay tuned   
> I'll try to update soon   
> Adios


	21. Chapter 21: shock

\- Cas POV- 

I woke up to someone pushing on my shoulder, "Cas," a voice whispered softly in my ear, 

I groaned in response and turned away causing Dean to laugh. "Cas..." He whispered again, 

"I'm tryna sleep, go away," I slurred in my sleep, Dean giggled again, pulling me onto my back and straddling me. 

I cracked on eye open, looking at Dean  through a sleepy haze. 

"Good morning, How'd you sleep?" He asked, trailing a finger down my chest. 

"Great." I replied, stretching my arms above my head and arching my back. "What time is it?" 

"6:13... I wanted to wake you up before Sam and Gabe got up," 

"Ah.." I said in understanding, looking down at Dean's hand on me, "What are you doing, sweetheart?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Dean, who's drawing random shapes on my chest with his finger. 

"I though... Since you've done soooo much for me... I could give you a 'good morning' blow job." Dean says, biting his lip and looking down at me with slightly hooded eyes, 

"You don't have to..." I start, while Dean leans down to kiss my neck, 

"I want to..." He pauses, sucking a bruise on to my skin, "Now, take your pants off." 

"Are you sure?" Dean rolled his eyes at the question, grabbing the Hem of his shirt and pulling it off, 

"Yes, come on, Cas. I'll be gentle." Dean says, winking at me and sliding off my lap, 

Dean sat patiently beside me as I  reached under the covers and pushed my basketball shorts and boxers down, 

I look over at him and see him looking down at my blanket covered crotch,

"Small issue," he start, laughing nervously, "I've never.. y'know... I was hoping you could walk me through it..." He smiles sheepishly at me, 

I nod, biting my lip in thought, "Well, first you gotta get me hard." Dean purses his lips, leaning forward and kissing me on the mouth, 

Without breaking the kiss he slings his leg over my lap and straddles me again. Dean presses his tongue to my lips, silently asking to go in. 

He pulls away slightly and kisses down my neck, sucking another hickey there and nips lightly. When he gets to my ear he nibbles and gives a breathy moan, 

"How do I make you hard?" He whispers in my ear, breaking the mood slightly. 

"Just..." I pause as Dean comes back to my lips and kiss roughly. 

"What, daddy?" I can feel my cock twitch against Dean's ass when he says it, He looks at me from under his lashes, "You get me so hard all the time... " He continues, going back to nipping at my ear, "in class, your ass looks so good in those dress pants you always wear, can barley focus..." Dean slides his hand down my chest, "I was gonna send you a picture of me in my panties but I didn't think you'd like it... my favorite pair are pink with a little bow over my dick... Like it's a present," my dick twitches violently, starting to chub up,  

"You wear panties?" I whisper back to him, 

He hums back, "Sometimes.. considered taking it in the school bathroom and sending while you were teaching..." 

Dean sighs dreamily, trailing kisses from my ear to my lips, "They make me feel like a good girl." 

I groan loudly, pulling the blanket separating Dean and I away. 

"I'm hard." I say simply, making Dean Laugh,

"I can see that..." He moves down my body, stopping infront of my prominent erection, "you're so big," he says affectionately, Dean lifts his hand slowly, glancing up at me before grabbing onto my dick, pumping slowly. 

"What should I do now?" He asks, still moving his hand slowly, 

"Ah... Just start slow, don't try to take all of it at once." Dean nods at this, nervously leaning down towards the tip,

He licks lightly at first, dragging his tongue from the root of my cock to the tip, drawing a moan from me. He seems to like the reaction cause soon enough he had the whole tip in his mouth, 

He sucks roughly, his hand stroking where his mouth isn't at yet. I reach down and comb my fingers into his hear, petting softly while he suckles. 

Apparently Dean felt particularly daring because the next thing I know he's trying to take down a few more inches all at once, before choking and gagging on my cock, 

"Dean, princess, take is slow." I moan making Dean look up at me through his lashes, bobbing his head on the few inches he's taken so far. 

He Bobs his head a few more times before pulling off and pumping his fist over my dick and diving back in, 

"So good, baby.." I say as I run my hand through his hair, "Look so good with my cock in your mouth," I trailed off, dropping my head to my pillow. 

Dean moans around my dick while taking another inch into his mouth, sending vibrations through my body. 

A few minutes go by, the only sound in the room is the slurping of Dean's lips and the fan sitting on my dresser.

"I'm not gonna last- uhh much longer, princess,"  I say when Dean curls his tongue around my cock, 

He pulls off to pay attention to my balls, cupping them with one hand and stroking my cock with the other.  He leans down and licks his way around my balls, "uhh, Deann.." I moan lowly, 

Dean went further down and licking my hole lightly and looking up at me, 

"Ahh! FUCK! DEAN!" I exclaim loudly, spilling warm cum on to my stomach, Dean moans back, his tongue still on my hole. hopefully Gabriel and didn't hear that, 

Dean let's me ride out my orgasm, his hand still pumping my cock, 

I hiss when the feeling becomes to much, pushing dean's hand off, 

"Was that alright?" Dean asks, climbing up the bed to lay next to me, 

"It was amazing, Dean. Such a good boy." I say back, "Do you need help with... your erection?"

He shakes his head, his cheeks turning red, "uhm... Nah, I came already," 

I raise my eyebrow at that, grinning slightly. I wrap my arm around him and close my eyes. 

-

I Apparently fell back asleep soon after my orgasm. I woke up to the sound of yelling from the living room, Dean wasn't laying next to me anymore, he must have woken up and gone into the living room. 

I pick up my phone and check the time-

Holy shit how is it already noon? 

I get out of bed slowly, pulling on my discarded basketball shorts, I notice the cum from earlier is no longer on my stomach Dean must have cleaned me up, 

I walk over to the bathroom in my room, tiredly brushing my teeth after going pee. 

I walk out of the bathroom, grabbing a random shirt from my closet and walking into the living room. 

The first thing I notice is Gabriel and Sam yelling back and forth about the video game they're playing, the next is that Dean's in the kitchen cooking... Huh..

I say good morning to the two boys, but they pay me no mind, continuing their game as if I wasn't there. 

I head over to the kitchen, walking up being Dean and wrapping my arms around him, 

"You're cooking?" I ask, while Dean leans back against me,

"Obviously,"

"Brat," I say back to Dean's cocky reply, reaching down to pinch his ass through his pajama pants. 

"Only for you, daddy." Dean replies, flipping a piece of bacon over in the pan.

"Is breakfast done yet?" Gabriel whined from the entryway to the kitchen, 

"Almost. Just gotta finish this bacon." Dean says to him, scooping a few pieces of bacon onto a plate. 

-

Sam and Gabriel eat quickly when the food is done, so they can get back to their game. After they're finished they hurry out of the room together, not before putting their plates in the sink and rinsing them off, 

"What time do you need to be home?" I asked after Gabriel and Sam exited the kitchen. 

"Soon. Dad's gonna beat my ass if I'm home to late." After a second I nod, sticking my fork in the last piece of egg on my plate and eating it, before standing and taking dean and I's plate to the kitchen, Dean heads into the living room as I do this. 

"Go get changed we gotta leave soon." I hear Dean say to Sam when I enter the living room. 

"Deannnnnn! I wanna stay here!!" Sam whined, Dean stayed quiet for a second while Sam gave his best puppy eyes,

"One more hour. We gotta get home before dad notices we're gone." Sam nods and grins widely at that, turning back to the TV to continue the round of call of duty with Gabriel. 

Dean sits down on the couch and I sit next to him, putting my arm around him as he lays his head on my shoulder.

-

An hour later Sam and Dean were ready to leave, Gabriel seemed just as sad as Sam- if not more. 

The drive to dean's house was short, Gabriel sulking in the back,

"Gabe, we go to school together, it's not like you'll never see me again!" Sam said to try to make him feel better, 

"It's not the same!" Gabriel replied back, huffing when we pulled Into dean's driveway. 

"Welp, here we are." I said, turning to look at Dean, "if you need anything call or text me," dean nods, smiling a bit before leaning in and kissing me lovingly. "Love you," he whispered in my ear, opening his car door. "Love you too," I say as he exits the car and closes the door. 

"I'll see you on Monday," Sam said to Gabe, giving him a side hug before getting out of the car. 

I popped the trunk for Dean to get his bag out before waiting until they walked to the front door to drive away. 

\- 

-Dean POV- 

After getting inside Sam headed to our room to change back into his pajamas, knowing we weren't gonna be going anywhere the rest of the day. 

I set our bag down by the door to check the living room and see if dads home, 

When I stepped in the living room, my heart stopped. 

Dad is laid in the middle of the floor, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, his mouth wide open. One of his hands was sitting on the coffee table, like he'd fallen. 

I rushed to his side, fearing the worst. I grabbed his wrist and put my thumb on his vein, searching for a pulse. 

"Dad!" I said loudly, shaking him and starting to panic. "COME ON! You son of a bitch! Wake up!" I yelled again.

When I got no response I reached into my pocket and ripped out my phone, Sammy coming into the room. 

"Dean? What's going on?!" He asked, his eyes widening at the sight of dad. 

"I think he fell and hit his head or something!! I- i... He won't wake up!" I said in a panic, dialing 9-1-1 on my phone and holding it to my ear while still trying to find dad's pulse. 

"911 what's your emergency?" A calm voice answered the phone seconds later, 

"My dad- he- he got drunk and hit his head- I think atleast- hes not waking up!" I said into the phone, sighing when I found a faint pulse, "he has a pulse but it's barley there! You gotta help me!" 

"Okay, sir, stay calm. What's your location?" The operator asked, 

I thought quickly, giving her the address and pressing my hand against my head. 

"Okay, were sending an ambulance to your location." She said after a second of silence. 

"Okay- okay thank you!" I quickly hung up, "Sammy, help me lift him onto the couch." Sam nodded, looking worried. 

It took several minutes to actually get dad onto the couch considering I'm a twink and Sam's an 11 year old. 

Sam sat on the floor beside dad, making sure he was still breathing while I paced and waited outside for the ambulance. 

It took about 15 minutes and it was finally here, I let the paramedics in and took Sam outside while they put Dad into a stretcher. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asks, squeezing my hand.

"I think so.. I don't know.." I say back as the paramedics pushing the stretcher out of the front door and down the driveway to the ambulance. 

"Do you two wanna ride in here or take your car?" One of the paramedics asks while the other two lift the stretcher into the ambulance. 

"We'll ride inside... Do you guys have any idea what happened?" I ask while following the paramedic into the back of the ambulance. 

"Either he got drunk, fell and hit his head or had liver failure. The doctor will determine that when we get there. 

\- 

One short ride to the emergency room later and Sam and I were waiting in the waiting area. 

I was tapping my foot repeatedly, I could hear my heart beat loudly in my chest, I knew it would be a while before the doctors came and got us so I gave Sam a few bucks to get something from the vending machine, and went to make a few calls outside. 

After a few rings Cas answered, sounding nervous, 

"Dean? Is everything alright?" He asked through the phone.

"My dad- he hit his head or his liver failed from all the alcohol- we don't know yet.. We found him on the floor with a bottle of Jack in his hand. We're at the emergency room... I'm scared, Cas. I know he wasn't a good parent but he's still my dad..." I pause, reaching up to wipe a stray tear, "what if- what if his liver failed and he doesn't make it? What if he never gets better... Cas..." I whisper into the phone, 

"Do you need me to go down there? I'm here for you Dean, Unconditionally. I won't leave you alone during this if you don't want me to." 

"I.. I don't know..." I bite my lip, the sky starting to sprinkle rain onto the ground. "I think so? I don't know..." 

"I don't have to...I don't wanna make you feel obligated." 

I take a deep breath, "I don't think it's a good idea..." 

"That's fine, Dean. Whatever you need." Cas said genuinely. 

"I love you," I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the side of the hospital. 

"I love you too, baby... Text me if you change your mind." 

"Okay.. goodbye, Cas." 

I pull the phone away from my ear and end the call, going into my contacts and clicking on Bobby's name.

It rings a few times and then goes to voicemail, I curse quietly and call again, 

"What, boy?" Bobby said grumpily. 

"Dads in the ER." I say simply. 

"balls! What happened?" 

"We don't know yet, he was passed out on the floor with a bottle of booze in his hand. The paramedic said either he got drunk and fell over, hit his head or his liver failed." 

Bobby huffs over the phone. "Which ER are you at?" 

"Mystery spot." 

"Alright I'm on my way. I'll call you when I'm there," bobby said before hanging up, 

 

I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed before heading back into the hospital.

-

I find Sam in the same seat I left him in, this time with a bottled Pepsi, small bag of chips-a-hoy and a bag of cheeze-its. 

He still has the same worried expression on his face.

"Any news?" I ask, sitting in the seat next to him. 

"Nah, who'd you call?" Sam replied, not looking away from the hospital doors. 

"Bobby and Cas. Bobby said he's gonna come down here, hopefully we know something about dad soon."

-

Bobby arrived 20 minutes later, calling to check what part of the ER were in. 

He met us in the lobby, hugging Sam and I just as the doctor came out. 

"Winchester?" The doctor said, looking around while holding a clipboard. 

"Come on." I said to Sam, Bobby walking beside me. 

"Are you all family?" The doctor asks, looking between the three of us.

"Yes," I pause while the doctor gestures for us to follow her down a hallway, "is he okay?" I say, looking hopeful. 

"Mr. Winchester suddenly lost the ability for his liver to function. I'm assuming he drinks copious amounts of alcohol judging by the damage. It seems he got a concussion from falling and that combined with the slow spreading liver disease caused it to fail. We did an emergency liver biopsy to try to save what was failing. It seems to have worked for now but we're gonna have to keep him here for observation... We have to discuss some long term things later but for know... You can see him." 

I nod in shock, holding Sam's hand and following the doctor into the hospital room, Bobby behind me. 

The doctor smiles at us, "I'll be close by if you need anything hit that button," she picks up a switch with a red 'nurse' button, "and a nurse will be here shorty." She says, before exiting the room. 

Sam let's go of my hand to hold John's. Bobby stands on the other side of the bed across from us. 

"You could'a died you stupid idjit.." Bobby says, his eyes half relived and half angry. "Could'a left two beautiful sons alone in this angry world because you loved the bottle more than them." 

Sam sniffles, wiping a tear before leaning down and setting his head down on the hospital bed next to dad's hand. 

I felt a tear drip down my nose while looking at John, he's so terrible to me... and yet I'm here... Maybe I can get him help now... Rehab or therapy or something. 

"We gotta send him to a rehab institution or something, bobby... He needs help... Next time we might not be lucky enough to get him here in time.." I say, reaching up and wiping my eyes with my fist. 

"There won't be a next time." Bobby agrees, "y'know you're real brave, kid. After everything John's put you kids through and your still here by his side..." He pauses, glancing at Sam who's now looking at him, "We'll get him help, I promise." 

I nod, 

"Hello, sorry to ruin the moment," A very professional voice says from the doorway of the room, 

We all look over to see a tall man in a suit accompanied by a short blonde woman.

"I'm Gordan walker and this is my partner Lilith Yelloeys, we're with Child protective services, we'd like to discuss future living situations with you three..." He pauses looking at bobby, 

Sam looks at me and back at the two workers, "Alright... I guess..." I say, holding my hand out for Sam. 

Sam, Bobby, and I follow the workers to a room near dad's hospital room, they sit us down at a table across from them before closing the door. 

"I'm sorry to spring this on you guys so soon, but we really need to figure out your living arrangements. Mr. Winchester has to stay here for at least 4-6 weeks under observation, after the 4-6 weeks are up, if he agrees they're sending him to a rehab facility across town. He will live there full time while getting help with his Apparent alcohol addiction. During this time you, both being minors need to stay with a family member. Seeing as your emergency contact is deceased." 

"I'll take em'," Bobby says unflinchingly, 

"Are you close family?" Lilith spoke up, unsure. 

"I'm their uncle, I'll take good care of them while John's getting fixed up." 

"Alright, well, we just need you to sign a few papers and show proof of relation and you guys are free to go back to Mr. Winchester's room." 

\- 

It didn't take long to fill out the papers, Bobby grumbling about the amount of things he's had to write occasionally. 

After we were all done with CPS we went back to see dad. 

We said our goodnight's and headed to the car, promising to be back tomorrow. 

Bobby drove us home to get some of our stuff before we drove back to his house, his wife Karen, watching TV in her pajamas and waiting for Bobby to get home. 

When he walks in with us she looks confused at first and then excited, saying she made pie for Bobby but we can have some, that also made Bobby grumble, knowing damn well i'd eat the whole thing. 

After getting settled into the guest bedroom with Sammy I took a quick shower, deciding to call Cas afterward and tell him I'm alright... That everything is gonna be alright. 

Maybe life with Bobby could be everything I never had with dad... Maybe... When dad gets better we can all be a happy family again. Maybe Cas will be part of that family. 

Only the future will tell.   
\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHHHHHHHH ITS FINISHED ILL BE POSTING THE EPILOGUE SOMETIME THIS WEEK IVE BEEN WRITING THIS FIC SINCE FEB 6 2018 IVE LITERALLY SWITCHED GRADES ITS BEEN FUN after the epilogue expect fighting fire with ice to come out soon   
> Adios for now ;)


	22. Epilogue.

-Dean POV- 

It's been 2 and a half years since dad's liver failed. He's been in rehab for most of that time and is getting out today. For my birthday, My 18th birthday. School ended a few months back and I've never been happier. Cas and I agreed to wait to have sex until my 18th birthday so you can see why I'm excited. 

We've done other stuff in the 2 and a half years we've been together but never penetration sex. Cas said he wants my first time to be special... And so it will be. 

Sam and I are still living with Bobby while dad gets a job and a stable living situation. He's staying here with us until then though. 

The future was so much brighter than I would have thought. I graduated the top my class. 

Sam has been doing great in school too, he's a straight A student. Gabriel still has a huge crush on him if you're wondering. Sam almost kissed a girl named Jess during recess about a year back and it's all Gabriel talked about when we were at Cas' house for like 2 months. Gabriel is planning on asking Sam on a date sometime soon but can never pick a day. 

Cas has been doing great too. Nobody ever found out about our relationship and now that I'm about to 18 we don't have to hide it anymore. Well, we gotta pretend that it just started but it's better than pretending we barely know each other. 

Dad's addiction has gotten better, an addiction never truly goes completely away but now he's almost never drunk, even told me he was proud of me. I ended up coming out to him... He started crying and said I was so brave and he was sorry about everything. 

Life has gotten better, I never thought, 12 year old Dean, the little sad boy that would cut himself everyday and cry everynight would be here. 

I never thought- back then- that dad would ever get better. That someone would be inlove with me. 

I have everything I could ever hope for- a beautiful, amazing boyfriend, a functioning family. A smart as fuck little brother. A diploma. Did I mention I have a job? I got a job answering calls to kids that are in the same place I was just a few years ago, a teen suicide prevention lifeline. In a year I'm going to college to be a therapist. 

I also write occasionally, about my struggle, My life. Cas proofreads it for me, It's the sweetest thing... I don't know if I'll ever put it up online or something for people but for now ts just for me, and maybe if Cas and I have kids someday, for them... When they're old of course. 

Today, for my birthday, we're going to the park for a cookout and then to the drive-in... I'm also introducing Cas to my dad. Pray for me. 

I'm not worried about the stuff I would have been year ago, I'm more worried about dad saying he's too old for me or something along those lines. 

After the drive-in Cas and I are going to his apartment to do the dirty. 

Right now I'm getting ready to go to the park, Sam is in the living room probably eating cereal and watching Sherlock. Bobby went to go pick up John from the institution and Karen is making food for the party. 

Cas is gonna meet us there with Gabriel. 

This is gonna be the first birthday I'll have with the whole family, my whole amazing family. 

I just hope it goes to plan. 

-

So far so good. 

When Bobby got home with John we all said our hellos and got ready to leave. Karen had just finished making the pasta salad and other various cold foods when dad was dressed to leave. 

I sent a quick text telling Cas we were headed to the park and to come over whenever. 

I drove with dad and Sammy while Bobby drove Karen and all the food, after dad went to rehab I got baby, he still has yet to get her back.

Everyone knew Cas was coming to the party but nobody- except Sam- knew that we are gonna announce our relationship. 

The plan was to introduce Cas as my boyfriend when he first gets there. I know dad won't be happy but hopefully he'll understand.   
-  
When we got to the park we started setting up the food and decorations. 

Cas texted me when he got here and I went to greet him in the parking lot. 

"Hiya, Cas." I grinned when I got to his car, hugging him. "...and Gabriel." I say, looking down at the short blond kid. 

"Hi, Dean!" He said excitedly. "Happy birthday!" I thanked him as Cas started talking. 

"Hello, sweetheart. Happy birthday." He says, echoing Gabriel's words. Cas held out a brightly colored birthday present, smiling at me. 

I take it from him and smile back, "Thank you, Cas... Uh, the party is this way," I pause, glancing in the direction of where the rest of my family is. Gabriel starts walking over the nearby picnic tables while i stay to talk with Cas. "I'm so nervous," He nods in understanding, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"I know how you feel, I didn't sleep at all last night," Cas said, taking a deep breath, "I'm sure it'll be alright." 

Cas slung his arm around my waist and we headed back to the picnic table where everyone was at. 

"Hey guys, this is Cas..." I said loudly, announcing my presence and drawing everyone's attention. "My boyfriend..."  I avoided telling Bobby and Karen about him the entire 2 years I was living there for the sake of Cas staying alive and not being brutally strangled by Bobby's hands, they knew I had a 'friend' named Cas from school but never got to meet him, until now. 

The table quieted, Sam awkwardly looked at gabe and shrugged, saying something quietly before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the playground. 

"Excuse me?" A voice broke the silence, everyone looked over at John, who by the way- looked furious. "He's old, you only turned 18 today... Is he taking advantage of you, Dean? Is he making you sleep with him for money or something?" 

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, "John, I agree this is a shock but you don't have to be rude. Now, boy, why haven't you told me?" 

John opened his mouth as he was gonna say something and Bobby gave him a pointed look, glancing back over at Cas and I. 

"...a while... I just wanted to wait until I turned 18 to tell everyone... I promise he's not my sugar daddy, I- I love him..." I didn't really know what else to say, they couldn't know truly how long Cas and I have been together and they also couldn't know he was my teacher just last year. I stayed silent, waiting for someone to say something. 

"I guess if he's not using you... It's alright, you're 18 now, after all..." Bobby stopped talking, making eye contact with Cas, "If you hurt him, i swear boy, I will hunt you down like a deer and skin you alive."

Cas gulped at that, nodding. "I'd let you," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

John still looked angry, glaring at bobby, Cas, and I but remaining silent. 

-

The day went on without issue, Gabriel and Sam coming back to the table to eat dinner. John didn't say much about Cas and I dating but I knew he was still bothered by it- well he was bothered by it until a beautiful woman named Kate Milligan accidently hit him in the head with a volleyball and they exchanged numbers. 

When we were all done eating grilled food and various pastas I opened presents, bobby and Karen bought me a new laptop, Sam and dad bought me the entire 8 seasons of doctor Sexy, and Cas got me a dark green sweater and a copy of slaughter-house five. 

After cleaning up we were headed to the drive-in. We were going to watch some new horror movie about cursed mirrors or something, Gabriel and Sam were begging to see it so I ended up just giving in. 

I wasn't concerned about the movie, I was nervous for what happens after. Sam and Gabriel are going back to bobby's house for a sleepover and I'm going back to Cas' for... Well y'know, I'm staying the night afterwards too. 

I sat inside the car with Cas next to me. Gabriel, Sam, and dad are sitting on a pile of blankets on the ground infront of the car. 

Bobby and Karen where inside of the car next to us, hand in hand. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asks, from beside me, seeing worry on my face. 

"I'm just nervous about later..." I gave a nervous laugh, "it's stupid, I'll be alright." 

Cas made a noise, furrowing his eyebrows, "We can wait if you want, Dean." I look over at Cas' concerned face, shaking my head. 

"No... I want to, I'm just nervous." Cas nods, grabbing my hand. 

"I won't do anything you don't want if you change your mind." I nod, knowing damn well i'm not changing my mind.

-

After the movie Bobby took the boys home, while I went home with Cas.

While driving to his apartment we talked about trivial things, soft music playing in the background. 

The ride was quick, Cas pulling into the driveway while I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from the floor of the car, next to my feet. 

"You know we don't have to, right?" Cas says again, turning off the car. 

"Yeah, I know... I'm nervous but I want to do this, Cas. I love you and it's like I have anything to lose by doing this... Except maybe my virginity.." I joke, drawing an surprised laugh from him, "I just wanna make love to you... We've waited long enough." Cas nods, turning to get out of the car. 

We make make it to his apartment quickly, excitedly hopping up the stairs and tapping my foot while Cas unlocks the door. 

He opens the door for me, turning to close it behind himself. 

I kick my shoes off and walk towards the couch, standing next to it while Cas takes his shoes off too. 

"Sooo..." I start, "How do we start..?" Cas laughs at that, shaking his head and stepping towards me. 

He smirks at me, framing my jaw with his hands and kissing me roughly on the lips, 

Cas slips his tongue into my mouth, pulling his hand from my face to squeeze my ass. 

He pulls away after a few moments, holding his hand out to me and guiding me to his bedroom. 

Cas shuts the door behind him while I go to the bed, pulling my shirt over my head and grinning at him.

He smiles back, pushing my back onto the bed and straddling me. 

He leans down and kisses me again, pausing to pull his shirt off before quickly unbuttoning my jeans and leaning back down to my lips. 

Cas stops for a second, getting off the bed and yanking my pants off by the waist band before proceeding to shove his pants off too, and climbs back over me. 

"You're beautiful," Cas whispers softly into my ear before leaning down to kiss and suck marks into my neck, 

"Cas.." I whine back, pushing my hips up to meet his. 

"I've wanted this for so long... Do you know how many times in striped my dick jerking off to you?" He says crudely, cupping my hard-on through my boxers.

"Please!" 

Cas huffs an amused laugh at that and reaches up a few inches to pull the waist band of my boxers down to my knees and grips my hard dick in his fist, 

"Gotta get you prepped first, sweetie." Cas pauses, letting go of my erection, "Flip over." 

I immediately do so, pushing my face into the bed and jutting my butt out. 

"One sec.." Cas says, squatting down to get something from under the bed. 

When he stands, after shuffling his boxers off, there's a second of silence while- I'm assuming- Cas is getting his fingers lubed up. 

Sure enough, a skinny finger is circling his hole. The thick liquid made his hands a bit colder than usually but I don't mind much. 

"Is this okay?" He asks like I didn't literally present my ass to him. 

"Yes! Come on already!" At that Cas works in the first finger in to his knuckle, pumping it in and out shallowly and sighing at the tightness. 

"Such a good boy, Dean..." He mutters, making me whine. 

After a few seconds with just his index finger he adds another, scissoring them and adding a bit more lube. 

"Please, daddy," I whimper when he hits my special spot. 

"God..." He groans back, "I need to stretch you more... Take one more finger and you can have it.." I nod enthusiastically and push back on his fingers and groaning.

Cas reaches up with his free hand and pets my lower back lightly while still pistoning his fingers into me. "You're doing very well, Dean." He praises me again, "I'm gonna add another finger in a second." 

I nod while trying to stay quiet by biting my lip when he hits my prostate again, 

"Here," he says, scissoring his fingers and quickly adding another. 

I feel so full... 

"Yes... Cas! Please!" It's practically yell as Cas speeds up his hand. 

"Okay, okay.." he trails off, pull his fingers out after giving another hearty thrust. 

The sound of cas lubing up his dick and sliding on a condom shouldn't be so arousing but it is, I arch my back to try to entice him to hurry up but it doesn't work, he slowly opens me up on the head of his cock. 

"Yesssss..." I moan out, trying to push back on it.

"So good, Dean." He replies, pushing all the way in slowly before giving second to adjust. 

"Please," I whimper for the 80th time, this time... I actually get what I want though. 

He pulls back slowly and thrusts back in roughly, making me yelp out his name and a few curses. 

The wait was definitely worth it, it felt like we were one. I never thought love was real but after meeting Cas I know I was dead wrong. 

He knows exactly what I need and how I feel even when I don't tell him. It's not all about sex for us... Obviously... But this sure is a fantastic bonus... 

"Yes! Cas..." I whisper as he drives into me, "Love you... Love this," I continue mumbling incoherently as we continue, Cas throws in occasionally words of praise and "You're so tight,"s but besides the the only sound is slapping of skin and heavy breathing. 

It doesn't take long for me to come, being the virgin, after about 30 minutes it happens, a little while ago Cas reached under me and started stroking my dick, as soon as his hand touched it i knew I wasn't gonna last long. 

"Cas, I'm gonna-!" I say loudly, pushing back on him, 

"Do it." He growls, continuing pumping.. 

"I- ah!" My vision whites out slightly, it feels like I'm floating, the sound of cas orgasming fills my ears as I try to regain my sight and come back down to earth. 

It takes several seconds for my breathing to settle but when I come to Cas pulls out and flops onto the bed next to me. 

He waits a few seconds before pulling off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the direction of the trash. 

I lay flat on my stomach to let my back take a break before crawling up to Cas and laying my head on his chest. 

"That was... AWESOME!" I say, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Cas snickered next me, his chest moving beneath my head. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby." He replies, kissing the top of my head. 

"I don't know what I was so scared to have sex with you..." I pause, looking up at him and smiling, "I love you, Cas." 

Cas smiles back, leaning down to kiss me, "I love you, too, Dean." 

-

4 years later. 

Today is the day. The day I get married. Cas proposed a year ago with a beautiful, silver engagement ring. 

I'm preparing to walk down the aisle currently, I'm wearing a white tux while Cas is wearing a black one. 

I'm so god damn nervous.

Sam is my best man while Gabriel is Cas'. We wanted a small wedding so only our close friends and family are here. All of our friends together fill up about 10 rows of seats. 

The music starts, indicating I should start walking down the aisle. John stands beside me, smiling at me before looping our arms together and walking next to me. 

I inhale through my nose, anxiety coursing through my chest. Cas smiles at me from down the aisle, his hands looped together infront of his stomach. 

The priest we hired for the wedding stands next to Cas, waiting patiently as I step up the 2 stairs to stand next to him.

Cas keeps his eyes on me as the priest starts talking, taking my hands and smiling.

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take this man to he your spouse. Through health and through sickness... For as long as you both shall live?" He asks, looking at me. 

"I do..." I say, a grin spreading on my face. 

"And do you, Castiel Novak, take-" before he could finish Cas interrupts.

"I do." A few people laugh at Cas' eagerness. 

"By the power invested in me, by God and man, I now pronounce you husband and husband." 

Cas' smile widens. He leans forwards and kissing me lightly on the lips, putting his hand on the back of my neck before pulling away. 

Everyone in the crowd claps, smiling along with us. I saw dad reach up and wipe a tear from his face, his girlfriend- Kate, putting her head on his shoulder. 

Cas and I, still hand in hand, turned towards the crowd and smile. 

I'm glad I didn't go through with killing myself all those years ago. 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSS ITS DONE! EDIT: I FINALLY ADDED THE SMUT!   
> I rly wish I had written this in general POV but oh well  
> Okay so,, I'm working on fighting fire with ice next,, the chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it,, probably in like a week or 2 I apologize but writing is hard asf sometimes and school is already beating my ass lmao  
> I hope you enjoyed,  
> Adios, I'll see you in the next fic


End file.
